DESIRE
by aryangevin
Summary: Completed! Hanya satu pemikiranku saat ini. Sasuke menginginkan seorang anak dimana aku yang takkan mungkin bisa memberikannya. Laki-laki takkan bisa hamil. Dan Laki-laki takkan bisa melahirkan. SasuNaru. M for safe. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

DESIRE

Story by: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, maybe OOC, yaoi, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy

…

Di kota Kanada, aku sedang menikmati hari-hariku bersamanya. Saat berduaan seperti ini merupakan momen terindah bagiku. Di kota ini pula yang menjadi tempat tinggalku bersamanya. Kami sudah tinggal bersama hampir empat tahun lamanya. Sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Kami sama-sama lelaki. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Bahkan hubungan kami yang tak normal ini sudah mendapatkan berbagai kecaman maupun teror dari orang-orang terdekat. Aku menerima semua itu. Asalkan aku tetap bisa bersamanya. Namun, ada beberapa orang juga yang mendukung kami. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku.

Memang sejak awal hubungan kami memang sudah ditentang. Terlebih dari kedua orang tua kami. Mereka sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan kami yang saat itu masih dalam status sebagai kekasih. Sudah beberapa kali orang tuaku dan juga orang tuanya berusaha memisahkan kami. Usaha mereka memang berhasil. Kami sempat berpisah saat itu. Namun tak berapa lama kami pada akhirnya bertemu kembali.

Orang tuaku juga mengancam kepadaku, kalau aku tidak segera memutuskan hubungan ini, maka aku akan dicoret sebagai daftar ahli waris pada klan Namikaze. Aku termasuk dalam klan Namikaze, sebuah klan yang cukup terpandang di negara Jepang. Apalagi aku adalah anak tunggal. Maka penerus klan Namikaze akan berakhir pada diriku kalau aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tapi aku tak peduli pada harta itu. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Sebuah klan dimana perusahaan yang didirikannya begitu mendominasi di kota Tokyo. Dan Sasuke saat itu menjabat sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaannya.

Kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, begitu mendukung hubungan kami. Dia tidak peduli pada adiknya yang seorang gay. Asalkan adiknya bahagia, dia takkan mempermasalahkannya. Dia juga yang sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkan hubungan kami dari kata pisah.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mencoba melamarku. Aku senang sekaligus terharu. Dengan berani dia melamarku di hadapan orang tuaku. Tentu saja orang tuaku tak merestuinya. Bahkan Sasuke mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya dari ayahku. Sasuke diam saja menerimanya dan tidak berusaha melawan. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke sangat menghormati orang tuaku sebagaimana dia menghormati kedua orang tuanya. Aku tak tega padanya. Pada akhirnya aku membawanya menjauh dari hadapan orang tuaku yang masih saja memaki dirinya. Meski pada akhirnya aku dikurung oleh kedua orang tuaku selama beberapa hari di kamar dan tak diijinkan keluar.

Tepat seminggu setelah aku dikurung, Sasuke akhirnya mengajakku kabur dari rumah. Tak hanya kabur dari rumah, Sasuke juga membawaku keluar dari negara Jepang ini. Dia membawaku ke negara Belanda. Di sana kami menikah. Karena di sana, adalah surga bagi orang-orang seperti kami. Setelah menikah, barulah kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di Kanada.

Kenapa kami harus meninggalkan kota Jepang? Jawabannya sederhana. Hubungan sesama jenis seperti kami merupakan hal yang tabu untuk diperlihatkan. Selain itu, kedua orang tua kami akan mudah menemukan aku dan Sasuke.

Saat ini kami sedang asik menikmati hidangan makan malam di salah satu restoran yang cukup berkelas di kota ini. Maklum saja, aku tak pandai memasak. Memang, di rumah kami masih ada pembantu. Namun aku merasa kasihan dengannya yang sudah bekerja seharian tanpa henti. Jadi aku menyuruhnya istirahat dan memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Bisa kulihat dia memasang wajah kesal saat aku membawanya ke luar rumah. Aku hanya melebarkan mulutku, menyengir. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak marah kepadaku. Ia hanya menggerutu, tapi tak memrotes sama sekali.

Alunan musik Jazz menghiasi gendang telinga kami. Musik yang mengalun dari piano itu terdengar lembut. Menciptakan suasana yang romantis sekaligus hening secara bersamaan. Aku menikmatinya, walau tak benar-benar menikmatinya. Karena aku lebih menyukai musik pop ketimbang jazz.

Aku meminum _lemon tea_ hangatku. Rasanya menghangatkan di cuaca yang dingin ini. Karena sebentar lagi wilayah kota Kanada akan diselimuti salju beberapa hari ke depan. Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela di depanku. Ia hanya menopang dagu, sambil memandang hamparan jalan yang dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki.

Mengalihkan pandanganku ke daging steak di hadapan Sasuke, rupanya ia hanya memakan setengahnya saja. Sedangkan aku sudah menandaskan makanan di piringku sedari tadi. Aku menyentuh tangannya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku. Ia terlihat capek. Mungkin ini adalah salahku karena mengajaknya keluar.

"Hn." Ia bergumam pelan.

Aku melempar senyum kepadanya. "Kita pulang? Kau terlihat sangat lelah," tawarku kepadanya.

Ia memandangku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Nanti saja. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Bukan ide yang buruk."

Kami beranjak dari tempat duduk yang kami tempati. Tak lupa Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta tagihannya. Pelayan restoran pun datang ke arah kami. Dengan seragam hitam putih itu, ia menyerahkan tagihannya kepada Sasuke. Aku melihat pelayan perempuan itu mengerlingkan matanya kepada suamiku. Tak lupa juga menebarkan senyumnya yang menurutku cukup menawan. Sedikit cemburu memang mengingat suamiku adalah orang yang tampan. Tak aku tak perlu khawatir karena Sasuke dengan sikap cueknya menyerahkan uang pembayaran kepada pelayan itu tanpa memandang wajahnya. Aku hanya terkikik geli dalam hati melihat wajah kesal pelayan itu.

Angin dingin menerpa wajahku kala kami keluar dari restoran itu. Memandang langit yang berhiaskan bintang. Aku melirik Sasuke. Ia hanya mengedarkan pandang. Namun setelah itu, perbuatannya cukup membuatku malu. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan mulai menyusuri jalanan malam. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke arah kami. Ya, aku sangat malu sekarang.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku saat kutahu Sasuke hanya berjalan mengelilingi kota ini tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita ke taman. Aku sedang suntuk." 

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Pekerjaanku."

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya khawatir. Melihat dia begini, aku ingin sekali membantunya. Tapi Sasuke dengan tegasnya melarangku menyentuh pekerjaannya. Ia hanya menginginkanku untuk mengurus rumah saja. Soal pekerjaan dan mencari uang itu adalah urusannya. Apa ia lupa kalau aku adalah laki-laki? Atau ia sengaja? Mengurus rumah seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Ada sedikit masalah dalam bagian keuangan. Tapi tak apa. Hanya masalah kecil."

Biarpun kau berkata begitu, aku tahu bahwa masalahnya itu cukup berat. Namun aku tak menyuarakan pendapatku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Akhirnya kami sampai di taman setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit. Aku mengedar pandang sekiranya mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dan aku menemukannya.

"Kita ke sana saja." Aku menunjuk bangku taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Sasuke menurut saja saat aku membawanya ke sana.

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang letaknya dekat lampu taman. Di sini lumayan terang. Kami bisa memandang orang-orang sedang berjalan di depan kami. Kembali aku melirik Sasuke dan ia hanya fokus pada apa yang ia pandang. Dan aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Saat kulihat, hatiku tiba-tiba mencelos.

_Ia memandang pada orang tua yang tengah menghibur anaknya yang masih balita menangis karena terjatuh. Hanya satu pemikiranku saat ini._

_Sasuke menginginkan seorang anak dimana aku yang takkan mungkin bisa memberikannya._

_Aku memegang dadaku yang tengah sakit. Tentu saja aku takkan bisa memberikannya karena aku adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki takkan bisa hamil. Dan laki-laki takkan bisa melahirkan._

_Aku mencengkram bajuku._

_Tak hanya kali ini aku mendapati ia memandang pada sebuah keluarga yang memiliki anak. Tapi sebelumnya aku juga memergokinya. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku tak mengganggu. Kubiarkan saja ia berangan-angan memiliki buah hati. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku takkan bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan._

_Sasuke menepuk pundakku pelan saat ia hanya mendapatiku berdiam saja. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Aku mencoba tersenyum meyakinkannya. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."_

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan akupun kembali terdiam._

_Ingin rasanya aku meminta pada Tuhan agar aku bisa hamil. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Laki-laki sepertiku sudah ditakdirkan untuk tak bisa hamil._

_Aku seorang pendosa. Kuakui itu. Karena aku menjalin hubungan terlarang dimana Alkitab sudah dituliskan secara jelas bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang. Sangat dilarang. Jadi untuk apa seorang pendosa sepertiku meminta kepada Tuhan agar bisa hamil dimana permintaan itu berlawanan dengan takdir yang sudah digariskan? Jangan harap Tuhan bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga._

_..._

_Aku menggosok rambutku yang basah dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk. Aku habis mandi. Akupun menuju lemari bajuku yang terletak di ujung kamar ini. Aku membukanya. Kulihat bajuku yang terlipat rapi._

_Semenjak menikah dengan Sasuke, aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk rapi. Rapi dalam segala hal. Karena Sasuke sangat menyukai kerapian. Aku hormati kesukaannya itu. Karena dulunya aku selalu berantakkan._

_Ketika aku mengambil baju kaosku, aku teringat satu hal. Baju-baju yang kumiliki mulai terasa tidak pas di badanku. Maklum saja. Aku memiliki baju-baju lama yang masih terpakai saat aku masih kuliah dulu. Kini saatnya aku harus membeli baju baru. Sepertinya nanti sore aku akan meminta Sasuke menemaniku berbelanja._

_Jangan heran aku selalu meminta Sasuke untuk menemaniku kalau sedang ingin keluar rumah. Selama hampir empat tahun tinggal di kota ini, aku sangat jarang sekali keluar rumah. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kalaupun keluar, aku hanya berbelanja cemilan di supermarket terdekat. Jadi, aku masih belum hapal benar jalan-jalan di kota Kanada ini. Bahasa Inggris-ku pun masih belum lancar. Aku dan Sasuke masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang dalam berbicara meskipun diselingi bahasa Inggris. Alih-alih ingin berpergian, malah tersesat ujung-ujungnya. Dan aku tak mau merepotkan Sasuke._

_Akupun membawa kakiku keluar dari kamarku. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana pendek selutut, aku mencari Sasuke. Kulihat ia sedang asik menonton televisi yang menyiarkan pertandingan olahraga sambil merokok. Kebiasaan buruknya datang lagi. Sudah kuberitahu padanya kalau ingin merokok jangan di dalam rumah. Karena aku tak menyukai asap rokok._

_Aku menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang jangan merokok di dalam rumah, Sasuke." Ucapku dari belakangnya._

_Sasuke melirikku dari bahunya. "Hn." Dia pun memilih untuk mematikan rokoknya._

_Akupun duduk di sampingnya dengan handuk di leherku. "Apa nanti sore kau sibuk?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ke arah televisi. Rupanya sedang ada pertandingan sepak bola._

_"__No. I'm free. Why__?" tanyanya sambil memandangku._

_Aku tersenyum. "__Can you accompany me to buy clothes? I need it. Because clothes in my closet has been felt not right.__"__aku menjelaskan tujuanku._

_Sasuke mengangguk. "__Yes, I can.__" Sasuke menyetujuinya._

_Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Mungkin ia tahu kalau aku masih belum hapal jalan di kota Kanada ini. "__Thank you.__" Aku berucap._

_"Hn." Ia mulai mengambil rokoknya dan bersiap untuk menyalakannya kembali._

_Sebelum itu, aku mencegahnya merokok dengan mengambil rokoknya. "Kalau kau ingin merokok, jangan di dalam rumah!" bentakku padanya._

_Ia mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia mendekatiku mengambil batang rokok yang sudah kurebut tadi. Sekilas ia menciumku tepat di bibir. Rasa tembakau terasa di bibirku. "Aku akan melakukannya di luar. Kau puas?"_

_Aku menyeringai kepadanya. Dan akupun membalasnya dengan mengecup sekilas bibirnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya."_

_Ia melengos saja dari hadapanku. Mengambil kotak rokoknya kemudian melangkah keluar. Sepertinya ia sedikit marah kepadaku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan._

_Beberapa jam kemudian sore sudah menjelang. Aku menikmati kediamanku di dalam mobil sport milik Sasuke ini sambil memandangi orang-orang yang tengah berlalu. Dengan bertopang dagu, aku menghela napas._

_"Kita sampai." Sasuke menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk dan segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang terikat di pinggangku. Dan akupun berjalan beriringan ke dalam __mall__ bersama Sasuke._

_Kulihat ada beberapa penjual baju yang memberikan potongan murah pada barang dagangannya. Aku harus ke sana. Semenjak hidup dengan Sasuke, aku harus berbelanja sehemat mungkin dan juga membeli barang yang murah. Meskipun kini Sasuke sudah mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri dengan uang tabungannya dan penghasilannya lumayan besar, aku tetap harus menggunakan uang secermat mungkin._

_Sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan apakah pakaian itu pantas atau tidak pada badanku, asalkan pakaian itu nyaman maka aku akan memakainya. Di kehidupanku dulu, semua barang-barangku tergolong mewah. Karena menurut orang tuaku, barang mewah sudah sangat berkualitas dan yang terbaik. Aku hanya tertawa. Bukankah barang murahpun sudah cukup berkualitas dan terbaik?_

_Aku memilah-milah pakaian yang terasa pas di badanku. Aku terlalu malas untuk mencobanya di ruang ganti. Maka aku hanya memperkirakannya saja. Aku mengambil beberapa kemeja dan juga kaos. Serta tak lupa celana berbahan kain. Setelah memilihnya aku segera menuju kasir._

_Ketika aku hampir menuju tempat kasir, aku sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak bersamaku. Melalui mata ini aku mencarinya di segala penjuru ruangan. Dan pada mata ini pula aku menemukannya di tempat penjualan pakaian anak-anak._

_Anak-anak, ya?_

_Hatiku kembali sakit. Sebesar itukah kau ingin memiliki anak, Sasuke? Jika bisa, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Tapi bagaimana? Sementara aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang takkan mungkin menghasilkan seorang anak. Sasuke, tak bisakah kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain selain anak? Kalau ada, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Meski kau akan meminta nyawaku._

_Dengan segera aku menuju ke meja kasir setelah aku melihat Sasuke menuju ke arahku. Setelah penjaga itu menyebutkan harganya, aku mengambil dompetku dan membayarnya._

_"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku._

_Aku mengangguk mengiyakannya. "Ya, sudah."_

_"Tidak ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?" Sasuke kembali menanyaiku._

_Aku memegang daguku mengambil pose berpikir. "Kurasa cemilan di rumah kita sudah habis, dan ramen instan juga habis."_

_Sasuke mendengus. "Kau masih saja memakan ramen?"_

_Aku memajukan bibirku. "Teme! Biar bagaimanapun ramen adalah makanan favoritku!" seruku kesal._

_"__But, this isn't good for you__, Dobe."_

_"__I don't care about it__, Teme."_

_Kulihat ia hanya berdecak kesal. "__Whatever__."_

_Dan segera kamipun pergi dari mall tersebut._

_…_

_Kami hanya duduk dalam diam di depan televisi. Kulihat Sasuke hanya fokus terhadap apa yang ia tonton. Sebuah pertandingan sepak bola. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali ketika menonton pertandingan itu. Bahkan ketika bola itu masuk ke gawang atau tidak, ia tetap memasang wajah datar. Ck, mengesalkan sekali. Aku hanya kembali memakan cemilanku._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Perihal tentang apa yang selama ini aku takutkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah waktunya tepat atau tidak sekarang. Kuharap ini adalah tepat._

_"Sasuke." Aku mulai memanggil namanya. Nama suamiku._

_"Hn?"_

_Aku mengatur napasku. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_

_Dia mengalihkan pandangannya terhadapku. "Apa?"_

_"Kuharap kau mengatakannya secara jujur."_

_"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku?" tebaknya._

_Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku. "Tidak."_

_"Lalu apa?" sahutnya tidak sabaran._

_Aku mengambil napasku kembali. Aku mulai gugup sekarang. Kuharap ia benar-benar menjawabnya dengan jujur._

_"Selama hampir empat tahun menikah, adakah sesuatu yang begitu kau inginkan?"_

_Dalam mataku, Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa yang kau maksud?"_

_"Sudah, jawab saja!" nadaku sudah naik satu tingkat._

_Sasuke terdiam. Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang aku lihat dari wajahnya. Kemudian, melalui tangannya, ia menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya terasa dingin dan juga hangat dalam waktu bersamaan._

_Ia memelukku. Erat, seakan aku adalah barang yang sangat enggan untuk dilepaskan. Yeah, aku adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya._

_"Tidak ada yang kuinginkan di dunia ini selain kau, Naruto. Aku memang ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Namun kehadiranmu cukup menjadi pelengkap di hatiku."_

_Aku memeluk Sasuke, erat. Sangat erat. Aku tidak peduli jika Sasuke akan merasakan sesak napas. Yang kuinginkan, hanya memeluknya seerat mungkin._

_Airmataku jatuh. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus kutahan. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tak bisa. Aku membenamkan wajahku di tekuknya. Aku tak peduli jika Sasuke akan protes karena baju bagian pundaknya basah oleh airmataku. Yang kuinginkan adalah menumpahkan segala perasaanku sekarang. _

_Ya, Sasuke. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau maksud dalam ucapanmu tadi. Aku menangkapnya. Sangat jelas. Jelas sekali._

_Aku akan mengambil jalan pintas._

_…_

_Pagi-pagi sekali sudah berpakaian sangat rapi. Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna oranye, celana __jeans__ berwarna biru, lalu mantel berwarna putih karena diluar nampak salju mulai turun, serta sebuah syal yang melingkar di leherku._

_Sebelum keluar aku sudah berpesan kepada pembantuku kalau aku akan pergi. Jangan khawatir soal Sasuke, ia sudah berangkat ke kantornya setengah jam yang lalu. Aku akan menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantuku mewujudkan hal ini._

_Aku menghentikan sebuah taksi berwarna kuning ketika mobil itu melintas di depanku. Dengan mengatakan tujuanku, supir itu menyanggupinya. Aku segera naik ke kursi penumpang. Duduk dengan nyaman, sembari menunggu sampai ke tempat tujuan._

_Sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi dan ramai pengunjung terpampang di hadapanku. Aku membayar ongkos kepada supir taksi di depanku. Setelah mengatakan terima kasih, aku keluar dari mobil berwarna kuning itu. Kembar sekali warnanya dengan rambutku._

_Mula-mula aku berjalan ke arah resepsionis. Menanyakan seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui. Sebentar aku menunggu karena sang resepsionis itu sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Setelahnya ia tersenyum kepadaku, lalu ia memberitahuku kalau orang yang kucari masih ada di gedung ini._

_Aku membalas senyumnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian aku membawa kakiku pergi dari tempat itu. Menemui seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal._

_Setelah sampai di depan ruangan, dimana orang yang kucari ada di dalamnya, aku mengetuknya terlebih dahulu untuk ijin permisi. Terdengar suara dari dalam._

_"__Come in__."_

_Aku mengatur napasku sebelum aku masuk menemui orang itu._

_Membuka pintu itu, suara berderit terdengar dari pintu ini. Aku melangkah masuk. Mendapati seorang wanita yang berusia hampir enam puluh tahun namun memiliki fisik yang jauh dari umurnya._

_"Ada yang bisa saya ban—kau!"_

_Tsunade—ralat, nenek Tsunade, orang yang kumaksud tengah memicingkan matanya. Menatapku tajam, seolah aku adalah musuh terbesarnya yang begitu dibenci._

_"Apa kabar nenek Tsunade?" sapaku disertai dengan cengiran lebar._

_"Aku bukan nenekmu! Dan panggil aku nona Tsunade!" ia membentak kasar. Kulihat ia memijit keningnya. "Ada apa kemari, Bocah?"_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku bukan bocah, Nenek Tsunade. Umurku hampir dua puluh tujuh tahun—kalau kau lupa."_

_Nenek Tsunade menghela napasnya mendengar perkataanku. "Lupakan. Kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya, mau apa kau kemari? Jangan bilang kau hanya menemuiku saja. Aku sibuk!"_

_"Aku ke sini ada tujuan, Nenek Tsunade."_

_"Sudah kubilang panggil aku nona Tsunade!" ia membentak lagi ke arahku. Namun, aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku langsung saja duduk di hadapannya tanpa seijinnya._

_Kupandangi ruangan ini. Cukup rapi tapi mengingat nenek Tsunade adalah seorang dokter di sini. Beliau dokter yang cukup terpandang di kota ini, mengingat kemampuannya dalam hal medis tidak diragukan lagi keahliannya._

_Nenek Tsunade adalah orang tua dari teman ayahku dulu. Namun, bagi ayah, nenek Tsunade dan juga suaminya—kakek Jiraiya sudah dianggap layaknya orang tua kandung sendiri. Ayahku sangat menyayangi mereka. Jangan heran juga kenapa aku tetap bersikeras memanggilnya nenek, karena beliau sudah kuanggap nenekku sendiri meski ia tak mengakuinya juga._

_Kami bertemu kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu di kota ini. Saat itu aku kalang kabut karena Sasuke sedang sakit. Ia menderita keracunan akibat memakan masakanku yang terbilang cukup buruk. Aku bersalah karena aku yang memaksanya makan masakanku. Alhasil ia muntah-muntah, mengeluarkan semua cairan di perutnya hingga pingsan._

_Saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku tak tahu kalau yang merawat Sasuke saat itu adalah dokter yang bernama Tsunade. Aku terkejut saat nenek Tsunade keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan Sasuke. Beliau sama halnya denganku, terkejut. Namun tak lama, aku dan beliau pun membicarakan tentang Sasuke di ruangannya._

_Aku juga memberitahu kepadanya kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah menikah. Beliau terkejut, tentu saja. Dan aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut itu._

_"Bocah, kau ke sini bukan untuk berdiam diri saja, 'kan?" nenek Tsunade berkata kepadaku._

_Aku hanya menyengir saja._

_Nenek Tsunade kembali menghela napas. "Bagaimana kabar Minato? Apa kau ada menghubunginya?" nenek Tsunade bertanya kepadaku._

_Senyum yang selalu bertengger di bibirku memudar. Entah apa yang harus kujawab dari pertanyaan wanita di depanku ini._

_"Kenapa, Bocah? Apa kau tidak menghubungi mereka?"_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula buat apa? Mereka sudah tak menganggap aku ada. Aku dibuang oleh mereka."_

_Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku dihantam oleh sesuatu. Aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalaku. Kulihat nenek Tsunade memegang sebuah buku di tangannya. Aku menatapnya tajam._

_"Apa yang nenek lakukan?" seruku._

_"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Darimana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Aku menduga kalau kau tak menghubungi mereka selama ini."_

_Aku tertunduk. "Aku sudah menghubungi mereka—sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi, begitu mereka tahu kalau aku yang menelpon, mereka tak mau menerimanya. Itu yang membuatku berasumsi kalau aku sudah tak dianggap lagi."  
><em>

_Setelahnya kami terdiam. Kudengar nenek Tsunade kembali menghela napas. "Bodoh! Mereka tak menerima telpon darimu bukan berarti kau tak dianggap lagi, Bocah. Mungkin saja mereka masih marah kepadamu."_

_"Sudahlah… aku tak mau membahas mereka." Ucapku kepadanya. "Lagipula tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk membahas mereka. Aku punya tujuan lain."_

_"Dasar."_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk. Kemudian menatapnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi aku sangat penasaran." Aku menarik napasku. "Apa laki-laki bisa hamil?"_

_Kembali kepalaku dihantam sesuatu. Membuat kepalaku yang tadi masih terasa pusing menjadi sangat pusing. Aku mendelikkan mataku kepadanya._

_"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Bocah! Tentu saja laki-laki tak bisa hamil. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu yang mengakibatkan pembicaraanmu seperti orang mabuk?"_

_"Nenek Tsunade, kalau itu aku tahu. Tapi yang kumaksud dari pertanyaanku adalah, apa laki-laki bisa hamil tapi dengan cara yang lain?" kemudian aku mengusap kepalaku yang tadi habis dipukul._

_Nenek Tsunade memicingkan matanya ke arahku. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Bocah?" tanyanya._

_"Sudah! Jawab saja!" aku membentak lagi. Aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran._

_"Kalau aku menjawab 'bisa', apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" nenek Tsunade memancingku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi… apa yang harus kujawab?_

_"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin hamil, Naruto?"_

_Aku terbelalak. Memang, memang itulah tujuanku ke sini. Menanyakan sesuatu itu dan kalau bisa aku ingin melakukannya. Namun aku ragu harus merespon jawaban apa kepada nenek Tsunade. Antara mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk._

_"Kau gila? Atau jangan-jangan Uchiha itu yang memaksamu?"_

_Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan nenek Tsunade adalah salah besar. "Tidak. Sasuke tak memaksaku untuk melakukan ini semua. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberikan apa yang paling ia inginkan, nenek Tsunade." Jeda menyelimuti kami. "Karena aku begitu menyayanginya—sebagai suamiku."_

_"Tapi, kau kan bisa mengadopsi anak?"_

_"Itu berbeda!" aku merasakan mataku memanas. "Kalau mengadopsi anak, belum tentu anak itu akan menerima kami sebagai orang tuanya. Karena orang tuanya adalah sama-sama laki-laki. Lagipula—" aku menarik napasku. Menahan agar airmataku tak jatuh. "—yang akan aku asuh adalah anak orang lain. Bukan anak dari darah kami sendiri."_

_Kulihat nenek Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiriku kemudian memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Pelukkannya seperti pelukkan seorang ibu yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak aku dapatkan. Aku merindukan ibuku sekarang. Kutumpahkan airmataku yang sedari tadi kutahan._

_"Dengar, Naruto. Aku memang berkata bahwa laki-laki pun bisa hamil. Tapi resikonya cukup besar dan tingkat keberhasilannya kecil. Sudah berapa pasien yang datang kepadaku, dimana pasienku yang berkelamin pria itu menginginkan sebuah kehamilan, sama sepertimu. Tapi rata-rata mereka tidak bernasib beruntung. Aku tak mau, bocah yang sudah kuanggap cucuku ini menjadi salah satu di antara mereka."_

_Aku mengeratkan pelukkanku kepadanya. Airmataku mengalir lebih deras. "Aku tak peduli, Nenek Tsunade. Aku hanya ingin memberikan keturunan kepada Sasuke. Aku ingin memberikannya. Dia sudah sangat baik kepadaku, Nenek Tsunade. Sudah sepantasnya aku membalas kebaikkannya."_

_"Meski nyawamu taruhannya?"_

_Diam. Aku terdiam. Tubuhku bergetar. Dan akupun mengangguk._

_"Meski nyawaku adalah taruhannya."_

_**TBC**_

_**Aku nga kuat lanjutin fic ini T.T**_

_**Cukup menguras perasaan untuk membuat fic seperti ini. Beberapa kali aku harus nahan airmataku untuk menulis scene yang dimana membuat perasaanku terenyuh. Oh God, aku bener-bener nga kuat. Tapi, aku musti nyelesein fic ini.**_

_**Mungkin kasus di dalam nga fic ini memang ada atau hampir ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku yakin, pasti ada. Dimana laki-laki yang sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lainnya pasti menginginkan buah hati. Untuk pelengkap dari pernikahan mereka.**_

_**Sejauh yang aku baca, laki-laki bisa hamil dengan 'cara tertentu'. Kalau kalian pernah membaca kasus laki-laki hamil, mungkin aku akan menggunakan metode itu untuk membuat Naruto hamil di fic ini. Dan juga, tidak semua laki-laki**_

_**Eits, aku nga jamin fic ini bakalan MPreg atau nga. Aku juga nga mau sembarangan nulis MPreg dimana asal muasal terjadinya kehamilan dari laki-laki itu tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun, laki-laki hamil itu sangat jarang sekali terjadi.**_

_**And then, kenapa Naruto kebanyakkan nangis?**_

_**Aku cuma mau memposisikan diriku sendiri bagaimana seandainya aku ada di posisi Naruto. Mungkin beginilah jadinya, penuh dilema dan kegalauan. Dan sungguh! Aku nga bermaksud membuat Naruto lemah atau membuatnya seperti perempuan cengeng.**_

_**Hei, laki-lakipun butuh tempat untuk menangis agar perasaannya lega. Tak hanya cewek saja. Laki-lakipun bisa menangis karena cinta. Kalau bukan untuk menangis, untuk apa airmata laki-laki itu?**_

_**Itu adalah pertanyaan yang diajukan sahabatku kepadaku. Apa wajar laki-laki itu menangis? Aku menjawab, tidak wajar. Lalu ia bertanya, kalau bukan untuk menangis, untuk apa airmata laki-laki itu? Dan akupun terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab.**_

_**Ok, lupakanlah.**_

_**So, review? Fic ini mungkin hanya twoshoot aja.**_

_**Dan tidak menerima flame. Hanya membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

DESIRE

Story by: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, yaoi, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Hari mulai berganti malam. Aku berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah rumahku. Tentu saja aku menggunakan taksi saat pulang dari tempat nenek Tsunade. Tak mungkin aku pulang dengan jalan kaki sementara jarak rumah sakit tempat nenek Tsunade bekerja dengan rumahku sangat jauh sekali. Tapi aku meminta kepada supir taksi agar aku diberhentikan dekat halte yang jaraknya cukup berdekatan dengan rumahku.

Rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas terpampang di depanku. Aku telah sampai pada kediamanku. Aku lelah sekali sekaligus ngantuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kemudian kuketuk pintu rumahku.

Pintu terbuka. Aku tak tahu siapa yang membuka pintu rumah ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya masuk dan segera membasuh muka selanjutnya tidur. Aku membutuhkan itu sekarang ini.

"Naruto?"

Aku mendongak. Ternyata Sasuke yang membuka pintu rumah ini. Tumben sekali ia ada di rumah jam segini. Biasanya ia akan pulang sekitar sejam lagi. Namun aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau kemana saja jam segini baru pulang?"

"Aku habis ke tempat teman lama." Bohongku padanya. "Tak sengaja saat aku mau membeli cemilan, aku bertemu dengannya. Kami keasikan berbincang sampai aku tak tahu waktu begini. Maaf." Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Merasa bersalah.

Tapi Sasuke tak marah kepadaku. Justru ia mengacak rambutku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. "Tak apa. Aku senang kalau kau ada kesibukan tersendiri selain mengurus rumah."

Aku cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalaku, heran. "Kukira kau akan marah padaku."

"Buat apa aku marah?" ia tersenyum kepadaku. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali dilakukannya. Ia pun memegang wajahku dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. "Kau tampak kacau. Ada masalah?"

Tak mungkin aku menceritakan pembicaraanku dengan nenek Tsunade kepadanya. Aku tak ingin dia tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya lelah."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Lalu dengan tangannya itu ia memegang keningku. "Suhu badanmu hangat. Sepertinya kau masuk angin."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Akibat terlalu lama di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini."

"Dan—" Sasuke memperhatikan wajahku lekat-lekat, "—matamu sembab. Kau habis menangis?"

"Apa?" bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? Dengan segera aku memberikan cengiranku padanya, sebagai bentuk peralihan. "Sepertinya debu yang masuk ke mataku sampai membuat mataku seperti ini."

"Mana ada debu bisa membuat mata sembab, Dobe."

"Sudahlah, Teme." Aku menepis pelan tangannya yang masih menempel di wajahku. "Aku lelah dan aku membutuhkan kasur sekarang."

Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sibuk memanggil namaku. Kadang ia juga bisa cerewet. Dan aku kesal dengan sifat tersembunyinya itu. Aku benar-benar lelah untuk menanggapinya.

Aku tak langsung mandi. Cukup mencuci muka saja dan mengganti baju dengan piyama. Lalu aku pergi dari kamar mandi ke kasur. Kasur yang empuk itu sudah ada di hadapanku. Tak sabar aku ingin mencicipinya sekarang. Aku menguap dan lekas mengambil selimut tebal. Setelah itu aku tidur.

…

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Dan jam segini kurang tepat untuk bangun pagi. Tiba-tiba saja percakapanku dengan nenek Tsunade terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Aku berpikir keras apakah aku akan menerima tawaran nenek Tsunade atau tidak?

"_Kalau kau memang ingin hamil dengan cara itu, kau cukup datang ke rumah sakit ini dua hari lagi karena aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Persiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau menolak, kau bisa menghubungiku."_

Perkataan nenek Tsunade seolah menghantui pikiranku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang tadi memunggungi Sasuke. Kulihat ia tertidur sangat nyenyak. Aku jarang melihat wajahnya seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah orang yang tidur paling akhir dan bangun paling awal. Jadi, wajar, 'kan?

Aku menyentuh wajahnya yang rupawan itu. Kulit pucatnya yang begitu mulus. Seperti kulit bayi.

Aku menjadi panik sendiri saat melihat Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah. Apa ia terbangun karena perbuatanku? Kuharap tidak.

Dan aku bernapas lega saat ia tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku dan membawanya mendekat. Aku tak protes sama sekali. Sasuke suka memeluk sesuatu kalau ia sudah tidur begini. Dan aku adalah sasarannya. Namun, aku hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukkannya.

Aku menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Dan sepertinya aku sudah membuat keputusan tentang hal itu. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya senang.

…

Dua hari sudah aku mempersiapkan mental dan fisikku. Ketika Sasuke pergi dari rumah untuk pekerjaannya, aku pun bergegas untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju rumah sakit. Ketika aku sudah berada di ambang pintu, aku menatap ke seisi rumah.

Foto pernikahanku dengan Sasuke terpajang di dinding. Aku tersenyum. Kemungkinan kami akan membuat sebuah foto yang lebih besar lagi tertempel di samping foto pernikahan itu dengan tiga orang di dalamnya.

Sasuke, aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu. Akan kupastikan wajahmu akan terus tersenyum melihat kejutan ini. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat raut wajah senangmu itu.

Aku menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di depanku. Aku pun memberitahunya alamat yang ingin kutuju. Alamat sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkemuka di kota ini. Tempat nenek Tsunade bekerja.

Aku membayar supir taksi itu dengan harga yang sesuai. Meski ada lebihannya sedikit, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Dengan senyum aku mengatakan padanya bahwa lebihan itu untuknya. Well, anggap saja ini adalah sedekah.

Aku langsung saja menuju ke tempat nenek Tsunade. Aku yakin beliau ada, tanpa aku bertanya kepada resepsionis. Karena nenek sendiri yang bilang kalau beliau ada di tempatnya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah ada suara sahutan dari dalam, barulah aku memasuki ruang kerja itu.

Aku melihat nenek Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Beliau terlihat serius sekali mendalami pekerjaannya. Jarang-jarang aku mendapati dirinya seperti ini. Nenek Tsunade mendongak dan menatap ke arahku.

"Duduklah. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Segera saja aku mengambil kursi di depanku dan mendudukinya. Ruangan ini masih sama dengan yang kulihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang berbeda hanya tumpukkan kertas dan buku-buku laporan yang berada di atas meja nenek. Aku memaklumi pekerjaan nenek sebagai dokter rumah sakit ini.

Nenek Tsunade menutup buku laporannya. Beliau menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Bisa kulihat wajahnya nampak lelah. Mungkin pekerjaan yang dilakoninya cukup merepotkannya.

"Bocah, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin dengan semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Apa kau memberitahukannya?"

Aku terdiam. Segera saja aku menundukkan wajahku, tak berani menatap wajah nenek Tsunade. "Aku… tidak memberitahunya sama sekali."

"Suamimu perlu tahu semuanya, Naruto."

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya." Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku menatap wajah ranum milik nenek Tsunade. "Kumohon, Nek, jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang hal ini." Pintaku padanya.

Nenek Tsunade menghela napasnya. Ia memijit keningnya layaknya orang yang sedang pusing. "Baiklah. Aku takkan memberitahukannya. Tapi—" nenek Tsunade melancarkan pandangan tajam kepadaku. "—sudah kubilang beberapa kali kalau kau harus memanggilku Nona Tsunade."

Aku menyengir. "Kalau nenek berhasil membuatku hamil, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nona Tsunade'."

Lagi-lagi pandangan tajam itu mengarah kepadaku. "Berhasil tidak berhasil, kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu."

Ah! Sejujurnya aku tetap tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona Tsunade. Beliau terlihat tidak pantas menyandang sebutan 'nona'. Kuakui ia terlihat muda, tapi bagiku tetap terlihat tua.

"Nenek, kapan prosesinya akan dimulai?" tanyaku.

"Nanti malam. Semuanya harus dipersiapkan lebih matang lagi." Jawab nenek Tsunade. "Kau masih sempat untuk membatalkannya, Naruto."

Aku kembali menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusan ini."

Lagi-lagi nenek Tsunade menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali nenek menasehatiku agar memikirkan semuanya kembali perihal tentang kehamilan itu. Namun sekarang rasanya sudah terlambat untuk berpikir ulang. Keyakinanku sudah tekad.

"Dengar, Bocah. Setelah kau dioperasi nanti, kau harus menetap selama kurang lebih sebulan di rumah sakit ini. Ada beberapa terapi yang harus dilakukan. Salah satunya adalah terapi pil hormon wanita. Lalu akan ada operasi lagi untuk membentuk perutmu seperti kandungan wanita."

Mendengarnya membuatku cukup merinding. Well, kuharap aku akan baik-baik saja kemudian.

…

Melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku, sudah jam delapan malam lewat. Sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki ruang operasi. Aku merasakan gugup yang luar biasa. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku untuk masalah operasi. Sebelumnya tak pernah sama sekali. Bahkan, aku masih takut untuk disuntik.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-ku bergetar. Sengaja aku mengaktifkan nada getarnya dan mematikan nadanya. Aku merogoh sakuku. Ketika kutatap layar ponsel yang berwarna hitam ini, aku melihat nama Sasuke tertera di sana. Aku langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima.

"Halo."

"Halo. Kau 'kah itu, Naruto?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara Sasuke. "Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"Kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau tak pulang juga?" suara Sasuke terdengar khawatir. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku takkan pulang malam ini."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang berada di rumah temanmu?"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Kau tak perlu tahu, Sasuke." Ya, kau tak perlu tau.

Segera aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Setelah itupun aku turut mematikan ponselku. Aku tak ingin Sasuke menghubungiku. Akupun tak ingin dia mengetahui segalanya.

"Naruto."

Aku mendongak. Mencari seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Ah! Ternyata nenek Tsunade. "Ya?"

"Sudah saatnya."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat nenek Tsunade memasuki ruang operasi. Aku pun menghembuskan napasku. Rasa gugup ini muncul kembali. Ok, aku harus kuat. Aku segera melangkah ke ruangan yang dimasuki nenek Tsunade.

"Ganti pakaianmu ini, Bocah. Kami tak mungkin mengoperasimu dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Tak perlu diberitahu pun aku sudah mengerti semuanya.

Aku menuju toilet yang berdekatan dengan ruang operasi tersebut. Menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang tadi diberikan nenek Tsunade. Agak sedikit longgar. Tapi, memang beginilah pakaian rumah sakit.

Aku menghampiri nenek Tsunade yang tengah memeriksa peralatan operasinya. Terlihat sangat tajam. Apalagi peralatan yang terbuat dari besi itu terlihat berkilau terbias lampu. Aku bergidik. Semoga aku kuat.

Nenek Tsunade membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Ia sudah memasang maskernya. Kemudian menghampiriku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau siap untuk semua ini?"

Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku siap untuk semuany."

Nenek Tsunade memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah. Dengar, selama sebulan ini kau akan menjalani operasi sebanyak tiga kali. Cukup susah untuk membentuk ruang di perutmu seperti kandungan wanita." Nenek Tsunade pun menarik napasnya. "Sekarang kita mulai operasimu."

Ya, Tuhan. Aku gugup sekali. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya aku berurusang dengan rumah sakit. Semoga aku terselamatkan.

Aku menuju ke pembaringan. Ada beberapa orang selain nenek Tsunade yang akan mengoperasiku. Sekitar tujuh orang, kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Ah! Mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Saat aku berbaring, lampu operasi dihidupkan. Membuat mataku diterpa kesilauan dari cahaya yang dihasilkan. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk menghindarinya.

Nenek Tsunade tengah memegang jarum suntuk yang aku perkirakan cukup tajam. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Rasanya mereka seperti monster yang siap untuk memakanku. Tanganku berkeringat dingin. Begitu pula keningku yang mengalir peluh cukup banyak.

"Bocah, yang akan aku suntikkan ini adalah obat bius. Saat cairan ini masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, dalam beberapa menit kau akan langsung tertidur."

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku kemudian dipegang. Nenek Tsunade sudah menancapkan jarum suntik itu ke tangaku. Seperti di gigit semut memang, cuma terasa lebih sakit.

Akhirnya, cairan bening yang berada dalam suntikkan tersebut mengalir di tubuhku. Aku menikmati kesadaranku yang sebentar akan menghilang.

Ah… obatnya mulai bereaksi. Mataku memberat. Dan ya, aku mulai merasa ngantuk sekarang. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mataku menutup. Dan ketika aku membuka mata ini, maka semuanya akan berubah.

.

#

.

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Bau obat-obat tercium melalui hidungku. Dan rasa pusing itu juga ada. Membuatku ingin menutup mata ini lagi. Namun, aku tak ingin melakukannya.

Aku mengerjapkannya. Membiaskan cahaya ruangan ini yang berasal dari sinar matahari. Menjadikan ruangan ini lebih terang.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Terlihat seorang suster yang tengah memeriksa cairan infus yang tergantung di samping ranjang.

"Sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter Tsunade untuk memeriksamu lebih lanjut."

Suster itu tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, manis sekali. Namun aku tak bisa membalasnya. Karena bibir ini terasa kaku dan juga kering.

Aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Mengingat hal terakhir yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin bangun, namun perutku rasanya sakit sekali.

Pintu ruanganku pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang amat sangat kukenal. Nenek Tsunade menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Bocah?"

"Ha—us." Ucapku parau. Rasanya tenggorokkan ini kering sekali. Mengucapkan kata haus saja rasanya sulit.

"Shizune, cepat berikan bocah ini minum."

Suster yang bernama Shizune itu mengambilkan minuman yang tergeletak di meja samping. Ia juga menambahkan sedotan di gelas yang berisi cairan bening itu.

"Minumlah."

Menurut, aku meminum cairan itu melalui sedotan. Rasa haus tadi tergantikan oleh rasa segar. Akhirnya tenggorokkanku basah juga. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nenek Tsunade.

"Kurasa, perutku sangat sakit apabila digerakkan. Dan juga terasa tidak nyaman."

"Tentu saja, Bocah. Kau habis dioperasi."

Operasi? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Memangnya… apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

Operasi…

Perut…

Anak…

Ah! Aku ingat semuanya. Ya, aku operasi kandungan. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Bodoh!

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Bagus. Di dalam perutmu, aku menanam semacam rahim buatan. Hampir mirip seperti rahim perempuan, berguna untuk mengandung janin nanti. Namun itu belum sempurna, harus ada beberapa pembentukkan lagi. Kami hanya melihat kondisimu saja. Apakah rahim bisa diterima tubuhmu atau tida."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama penjelasan dari nenek Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba ada suara _handphone _ yang berdering. Aku mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata berasal dari kantong jas putih milik nenek Tsunade.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Uchiha?"

Aku menatap nenek Tsunade langsung. Dan nenek Tsunade pun menatapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya aku dapat menebak apa isi pembicaraan itu. Aku menggeleng lemah ke arah nenek Tsunade. Memberitahu beliau agar tidak memberitahu Sasuke aku ada di sini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada."

Pembicaraan itu ternyata cukup singkat. Dan nenek Tsunade pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Nenek."

"Seharusnya dia tahu kau ada di sini, Naruto."

Aku menggeleng untuk menanggapinya. "Tidak. Jangan sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kulihat nenek Tsunade memejat keningnya. "Dengar, sekitar sepuluh hari lagi kau akan dioperasi kembali. Untuk sementara ini kau istirahat saja dulu. Besok kau harus melakukan terapi seusai prosedur yang telah kau setujui."

Operasi lagi, eh? Semoga aku selamat saat operasi nanti.

…

Sudah hampir dua minggu aku berada di rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja aku mengalami kebosanan yang luar biasa. Aku tak bisa berjalan kemana-mana. Selain itu, perutku juga terasa tak nyaman. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasanya dengan perutku ini. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa.

Aku juga baru saja menjalani operasi keduaku dengan selamat. Ternyata Tuhan masih mau menyelamatkanku dari maut. Perutku rasanya benar-benar sakit. Mungkin jahitannya belum kering benar. Dan ini salah satu factor yang menyebabkanku tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hanya berdiam diri layaknya orang koma. Bergerak sedikit saja rasanya sakit.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin menemui suamiku. Sasuke, aku begitu merindukannya. Sangat rindu. Tapi, apa dia begitu merindukanku? Kuharap ia benar-benar merindukanku.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia malah mencari perempuan atau laki-laki lain untuk dinikahi?

Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Dia pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ia tak suka perempuan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ia cintai adalah ibunya. Karena ia begitu menyayanginya. Dan ia juga bilang bahwa aku adalah hidup matinya dia.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia memilih bunuh diri?

Aku menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh untuk bunuh diri karena aku tidak ada di sampingnya." Itu benar. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh.

Aku melirik ke arah meja di samping kasurku. Ada _handphone_-ku di sana. Sudah dua minggu pula aku tak menghidupkannya. Apa aku harus menghubunginya?

Aku pun menghidupkan _handphone_-ku yang sudah mati. Dan aku terkejut ketika banyak sekali pesan masuk di _handphone_-ku. Rata-rata semuanya kiriman dari Sasuke. Ada juga panggilan tak terjawab. Dan itupun semua berasal darinya.

Aku membuka pesan tersebut satu persatu. Semua pesan tersebut hampir sama isinya, seperti 'Kau ada dimana?' atau 'Angkat telponku' dan lainnya. Aku bersyukur kalau ternyata Sasuke masih memikirkanku.

Ketika aku ingin mematikan _handphone_-ku, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk ke nomorku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah itu dari Sasuke. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Lalu, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja.

"Halo?"

"Naruto, kau 'kah itu?"

Aku terdiam. Ini… suara Sasuke. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. "_Yes, it's me_."

"Kau—kau ada dimana? Cepat katakan padaku kau ada dimana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga. Katakan, Dobe!"

Sasuke mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya dimana aku berada. "Aku ada di suatu tempat. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu, Sasuke. Tapi kau harus menunggu. Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin."

"Tidak. Cepat katakan dimana? Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku hampir gila untuk mencarimu, Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. Tuhan, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke, aku—" Tuhan, aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke."

Aku segera mengakhiri panggilan itu dan mematikan ponselku. Maaf, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi aku takut kau marah padaku. Aku berjanji, dua minggu kedepan akan aku ceritakan semuanya.

Tunggu aku, Sasuke.

.

#

.

"Ingat, Naruto, apabila memang pembuahan tersebut memang berhasil, kau harus sering-sering memeriksakan dirimu padaku. Aku harus mengontrol perkembanganmu. Paling tidak, seminggu sekali kau harus _check up_."

"Baik, Nek."

"Kau terus saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Aku tertawa. "Karena Anda sudah kuanggap nenekku, Nenek Tsunade."

"Ya sudahlah," nenek Tsunade menghela napas. "Naruto, puncak dari kehamilan ini adalah saat persalinan nanti. Di sanalah kau harus benar-benar berjuang. Dan di sanalah nasibmu berada antara hidup dan mati. Itu semua bergantung padamu, Naruto. Kalau kau bisa mempertahankan dirimu, bisa dipastikan kau akan selamat."

Aku mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan dari nenek Tsunade. Aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa hamil. Dan di saat puncaknya, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perjuangan para wanita yang melahirkan anaknya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana saat ibuku dulu melahirkanku. Kini aku bisa merasakannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, Nek. Aku merindukan rumahku saat ini. Terlebih Sasuke."

Nenek Tsunade mendengus. "Cih! Uchiha itu. Kau tahu? Selama kau di rumah sakit, aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Dia terus saja menghubungiku tanpa mengenal waktu. Lain kali, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah Uchiha itu."

Aku tersenyum saja mendengar penuturan kekesalan nenek Tsunade. Aku merasa berhutang budi padanya. Aku harus membalas kebaikkannya. Beliau telah banyak membantuku.

Aku bangkit dari tempaku duduk. Kemudian membungkukkan badanku sebagai tanda hormat. "Terima kasih, Nenek Tsunade." Kemudian aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku.

Ada senyum bertengger di bibir yang berpoles merah itu. Akupun membalasnya. Kemudian beliau menghampiriku dan memelukku. Ah! Rasanya _déjà vu._

"Bocah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan ingat semua pesanku."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukkannya. "Ya." Kemudian beliau melepaskannya. "Aku harus pergi. Nenek juga jangan sampai kelelahan."

"Dasar! Aku ini dokter, Bocah."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Jaa!"

Sungguh lega rasanya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku merindukan suasana luar seperti ini. Kuhirup udara kota Kanada sepuasnya. Udara yang benar-benar sejuk. Aku menginginkan ini.

Senyum bertengger di bibirku. Tak sabar aku ingin bertemu Sasuke. Ya, sudah hampir lima minggu lamanya aku mendekam di rumah sakit ini. Kuharap Sasuke sehat-sehat saja selama aku tak ada. Oh, maafkan aku, Sasuke, karena telah menelantarkanmu.

Aku pun menghentikan taksi yang ketika saat itu sedang melintas. Setelah mengatakan arah tujuanku, supir taksi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat mengendarai mobil taksinya.

Waktu memakan setengah jam lamanya agar bisa sampai ke rumahku. Tempat tinggal yang aku rindukan ini. Kupandangi rumah yang bercat biru itu. Tampak sepi seolah-olah tak berpenghuni. Aku keluar dari mobil ini dan membayar ongkosnya.

Sekali lagi aku memandang area ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke saat ia menanyaiku? Apakah aku harus berbohong lagi? Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mau membohonginya. Aku harus jujur kepadanya perihal kemana saja aku selama ini.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Pintu yang berukir sangat indah. Ingin aku mengetuk pintu ini atau memencet bel rumah ini. Tapi, keraguan melingkupiku. Aku takut kalau seandainya Sasuke benar-benar marah padaku. Bisa saja ia malah menceraikanku nantinya. Oh, tidak. Semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Aku mengankat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku menarik tanganku. Sungguh! Aku merasa pengecut. Aku tak berani bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Tapi, aku merindukannya.

Tanpa diduga pintu rumah ini terbuka. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Entah siapa yang membukanya. Aku tak berani menatap siapa orang itu. Aku hanya menunduk dalam.

"Naruto?"

Suara itu… Sasuke?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk. Dan bisa kulihat wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi raut terkejut. Tentu ia tak menyangka akan mendapatiku di sini.

"Naruto, kau—"

"Aku pulang, Sasuke…"

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke memelukku erat. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kukira ia akan marah atau mengusirku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia malah memelukku. Erat, erat sekali. Aku meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Sasuke berkata dengan lirihnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Sasuke." Aku pun melepaskan pelukkan mautnya itu. Kupegang wajahnya yang rupawan itu. Lalu menatap matanya yang hitam legam bak langit malam. Ada kesenduan di matanya dan juga kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Aku bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Kau ok?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat." Aku bisa mencium adanya bau alkohol dari mulutnya. "Kau minum alkohol, Sasuke? Dan—" kupandangi penampilannya saat ini, "—kau tampak kacau. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Itu semua karenamu." Jawab Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia memelukku lagi. Tapi tak seerat tadi. "Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila karena mencarimu."

"Benar 'kah?" aku bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, yang bisa kurasakan dari pergerakkannya di bahuku. "Kau adalah separuh jiwaku."

Aku terkekeh. "Sejak kapan kau menggombal?"

"Sejak aku tergila-gila padamu."

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukkan ini dan memukul bahunya. "Aku tak butuh gombalmu."

Aku menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kediaman kami. Isi rumah ini tak berubah semenjak aku terakhir melihatnya. Beruntung kami memiliki pembantu di rumah ini. Aku tak yakin rumah ini terurus kalau seandainya aku tak ada. Sasuke memang pencinta kerapian, tapi ia juga malas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sasuke, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." 

"Perihal tentang kepergianmu selama ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Kuputuskan untuk jujur saja kepadanya. Entah apa reaksinya. Setidaknya bebanku berkurang. Marah pun tak apa. Itu sangat wajar sekali.

Aku duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dalam kamar kami berdua. Aku memutuskan untuk membicarakannya di kamar saja. Tak enak rasanya kalau sampai pembantu rumah mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Selama ini aku berada di rumah sakit. Tepatnya di rumah sakit tempat nenek Tsunade bekerja."

"Tsunade? Bukankah dia bilang—"

"Dia berbohong. Aku memintanya begitu."

"Kenapa?" ia menaikkan alisnya. Heran sekaligus penasaran.

Aku mendesah. "Aku tak ingin kau tahu semuanya."

"Tahu apa?"

"Aku meminta kepada nenek Tsunade agar membuatku bisa hamil."

"Apa?" ia terkejut, tentu saja. "Kau—"

"Maaf. Aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku takut kau marah, Sasuke. Tapi, kalau kau ingin marah, aku siap menerimanya."

Tapi, bukannya marah, ia malah memelukku kembali. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia malah tidak marah sama sekali? Ayolah, Sasuke. Kalau kau marah, aku bisa terbebas dari beban ini.

Lama kami terdiam membuatku serasa digantung. Aku tak tahu apa ekspresinya sekarang. Kecewa kah?

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Naruto?"

Aku memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke. Kupikir dengan bisa memberikanmu anak, aku bisa membalas kebaikkanmu."

"Kau cukup berada di sampingku saja sudah membuatku bahagia, Naruto. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kau marah?" aku melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajahnya. Ekspresi marah itu tidak ada sama sekali di wajah rupawannya.

"Buat apa aku marah? Semuanya juga terlanjur. Marahpun percuma." Ia mendesah.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih."

Ia memegang wajahku. Kemudian menarik wajahku agar mendekat padanya. Cukup dekat wajah kami sampai-sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing.

Ia mengecupku. Tepat di bibir. Namun tak berapa lama ia mulai melumat bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menerima serangannya. Aku tak mampu melawan. Melalui kecupan ini sudah membuatku mabuk akan pesonanya.

Ada kerinduan yang ia torehkan dalam ciuman ini. Perasaan terpendam yang akhirnya bisa tersalurkan. Aku bisa merasakan itu melalui ciuman kami yang mendadak panas ini. Mengecap rasa yang begitu memabukkan.

Kami terengah setelah melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Rasa alkohol yang berasal dari bibir Sasuke terkecap di mulutku. Aku tak bisa menolak saat ia menuntun tanganku beranjak menuju kasur.

Aku berbaring dan dia berada di atasku. Menindihku dan menatap wajah masing-masing. Wajahnya datar, tak nampak emosi apapun. Tapi saat kutatap matanya, ada kilat nafsu di sana. Kurasa ia menginginkanku.

Bibir kami bertaut lagi. Saling berbagi rasa melalui pertukaran saliva yang dilakukan melalui ciuman ini. Aku menikmati semuanya. Rasanya membuatku lumpuh seketika. Dan lidahnya mengajakku bertarung.

Lagi-lagi aku tak menolak saat ia mencoba membuang semua apa yang melekat di badanku. Aku hanya menurut kemauannya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan sekarang. Dan aku juga menginginkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kecupan ini panas. Aku bisa menjamin bibirku sudah membengkak. Tak kupedulikan semuanya. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya yang menari-nari di dalam mulutku.

Sentuhan itu membuatku gila. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Sungguh membuatku mabuk. Kinerja otakku lumpuh seketika. Tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Melalui sentuhannya, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap inci elusan tangannya di tubuhku. Begitu erotis dan sanggup membuatku tak bisa berbicara selain mendesah.

Kami bersatu. Dan inilah rasa puncak akan kenikmatan yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku mendesah melalui mulutku ini. Setiap detik, setiap menit aku ucap namanya dari bibirku. Ia menyukainya. Tentu saja. Desahanku bagaikan musik pengantar tidur untuknya. Sanggup membuatnya bisa memuaskanku detik ini juga. Rasa yang tersalurkan kini terlampiaskan.

Keringat menguncur membasahi tubuh kami. Aku terengah begitupun dengannya. Puncak kenikmatan telah terlewati beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya yang membekas di tubuhku. Sangat terasa sekali.

Kami berbagi kecupan lagi. Tapi tak sepanas tadi. Hanya kecupan ringan penutup kenikmatan ini.

"Tidurlah. Kurasa kau membutuhkannya."

Aku mengelus wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Ia mengambil selimut kemudian menutup tubuh kami yang tak berhelai kain. Ia memelukku lagi entah keberapa kalinya. Aku diam saja tak memrotes. Malah aku menikmati perlakuannya yang lembut ini.

Kelopak mataku terasa berat. Seakan ada yang menaruh sebongkah batu di sana. Memaksaku untuk memejamkan mata. Sasuke benar. Aku membutuhkan tidur saat ini. Rasa lelah akibat aktifitas tadi penyebabnya. Dan aku pun memejamkan mataku.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke."

"Hn." Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dan saat ini aku tak mau berkata apa-apa lagi.

FIN

*taboked*

**TBC**

Maaf update-an yang terlambat, minna. Gara-gara tanggal 4 Juni kemaren aku menggalau karena KIMCHI! Oh~ Aku nga bisa melihat Super Junior. Galau! Galau! Galau! #plak

Terus ada yang menarik perhatianku juga. Aku lagi nonton drama Sungkyunwan Scandal, dan lupalah ngelanjutin fic ini selain menggalau tadi. Tapi lumayan tuh drama ada hints Shonen-ai-nya. Oh… Joong Ki. :3

Naruto bakal hamil atau tidak? Nga jamin dia hamil juga. XD trus maaf juga kalau kurang masuk akal ceritanya. *bow*

Dan… nga jadi twoshoot! Mungkin tiga atau empat chapter. Doakeun nga update lama :3

Sankyu juga dah review, ternyata banyak juga yang memberi review plus juga fave+alert #bighugs

Soal kenapa setengah dari fic ini _italic_, saya nga tau kenapa. Padahal di cerita aslinya nga pake _italic_. Aku juga udah publish ulang, dan tetep jadi gini. FFn-nya kali yang eror.

Soal ratingnya, sebenarnya sih ini fic temanya berat juga, trus sedikit ada lime-nya, jadi aku kasih M aja. Maaf, tidak ada lemon -_- nga ada mood sama sekali bikinnya. Jadi, jangan minta lemon ya? Gomen, minna. m(-_-)m

Dan, aku nga kepikiran buat Sasuke minjem rahim perempuan untuk menghasilkan anak. Terjadi cinta segitiga dan jadinya fic ini kaya sinetron. No WAY! Sasuke cuma buat Naruto! Dan Naruto cuma buat Sasuke. Nga ada cinta segitiga segala atau orang ketiga #halah!

Dan juga, nga mau bikin Sasuke egois dengan nyiksa Naruto. Udah kebanyakkan fic uke dijajah seme. Udah mabok yang kaya gituan #orz

Dan… genrenya tepat nga sih? Mau masukin angst/hurt/comfort, tapi kok rada nga sesuai yah? O.o

Udah jam tiga subuh neh. So… review lagi? Yang review aku doain banyak rezeki.


	3. Chapter 3

DESIRE

Story by: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, yaoi, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Kubuka mataku ketika kurasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Hangat sekali rasanya. Mengerjapkan mataku agar membiasakan pencahayaan ruangan. Melalui telingaku bisa kudengar suara percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Aku menduga itu adalah Sasuke. Aku hanya membenamkan wajahku pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke dalam balutan jubah mandi. Rambut yang biasa tegak itu pun hanya tertidur dan juga basah. Dadanya dibiarkan terbuka, hingga siapapun yang memandangnya akan berkata bahwa dirinya seksi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menatapku sambil berjalan ke arahku. Ia juga tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ketika aku bangkit, aku meringis saat bagian tubuhku yang di bawah terasa sakit.

"Kau tiduran saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Jangan memaksakan diri." Sasuke berkata kepadaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak tahan harus berlama-lama dengan cairan lengket ini. Aku ingin mandi."

"Baiklah. Kubantu."

Sasuke membelitkan selimut yang kupakai ke tubuhku. Aku terkejut saat dia membawaku dalam gendongannya. "Apa-apaan kau? Turunkan aku!" sengitku padanya. Aku tak suka diperlakukan layaknya perempuan seperti ini.

"Tidak kuijinkan. Kalau kuturunkan, kau takkan sanggup berjalan."

Ucapannya memang benar. Tapi—ah, sudahlah. Protes pun rasanya percuma.

Sasuke menurunkanku di lantai kamar mandi. Ia menyuruhku untuk tetap berdiri di sini sampai ia menyiapkan air untukku mandi di _bath up_.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dengan air hangat. Cuaca seperti ini takkan cocok mandi dengan air biasa. Bisa-bisa kau malah sakit nantinya." 

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Udara di luar yang sangat dingin memang cocok dengan hal yang berbau hangat.

"Aku keluar dulu."

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandinya, aku segera melepaskan selimut yang membelitku dan masuk dalam _bath up_. Jangan khawatir, aku memang sudah polos dari tadi.

Aku merendamkan tubuhku dalam hangatnya air. Sangat nyaman sekali rasanya. Sudah lama aku tak mandi air hangat seperti ini. Rasanya aku kembali ke masa lalu, dimana aku dan Sasuke sering kali pergi ke onsen kalau cuaca sedang dingin seperti ini. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Dan aku juga merindukan Jepang, negara kelahiranku.

Ah, Jepang… kapan aku akan ke sana lagi? Aku juga merindukan teman-temanku dan juga…

Orang tuaku.

Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat! Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja.

.

#

.

Lagi-lagi aku mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dua bulan ini aku berulang kali membeli _test pack_ untuk mengetahui apakah aku hamil atau tidak. Dan beberapa kali pula dalam _test pack_ itu menunjukkan tanda garis merah satu. Aku tahu apa artinya itu.

Aku mulai berpikir, apakah aku memang tidak bisa hamil?

Aku harus menahan malu saat membeli _test pack_ ini. Berdalih membelinya untuk istriku yang baru saja kunikahi. Padahal sebenarnya alat ini kubeli untukku sendiri. Tak mungkin aku jujur kan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyergapku dari belakang. Aku terlonjak kaget saat tangan kokoh itu memelukku tepat di pinggangku. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke pundakku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suamiku yang tercinta yang tengah memelukku sekarang?

"Kau sedang apa, Dobe?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Hanya saja aku menunjukkan alat _test pack _ini kepada Sasuke sebagai pengganti jawaban. Kurasa ia tahu maksudnya apa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, hm?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sama seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin memang aku takkan bisa hamil."

Kurasakan bahuku dipegang oleh Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuhku ke hadapannya.

"Tak apa jika memang kau tak bisa hamil. Aku cukup mensyukuri apa yang ada pada dirimu."

"Tapi semua yang kulakukan jadi sia-sia, Teme! Operasi itu menjadi percuma dilakukan."

"Ssstt!" Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Bermaksud menghentikan perkataanku. "Dua bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu dini agar bisa hamil. Masih banyak waktu. Tuhan belum memberikan ijin kepada kita."

Aku langsung saja memeluknya. Aku sandarkan daguku pada pundaknya meski harus berjingkit sedikit. "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

Tangannya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. "Memang. Tapi kita harus bersabar. Kita akan mencoba lagi nanti."

Aku mengangguk. Kunyamankan posisiku dalam pelukkannya.

Sasuke benar. Mungkin harus banyak bersabar agar aku bisa hamil. Semoga…

.

#

.

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Tuhan? Hampir enam bulan aku menunggu. Hampir enam bulan aku menunggu karunia-Mu. Tapi kenapa Kau tak juga memberikanku buah hati?

Apa yang kurang dengan hamba-Mu ini? Hamba sudah melaksanakan semua perintahmu. Dan juga hamba sudah berdoa hampir setiap hari kepada-Mu. Dan semuanya masih kurang?

Hamba tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mungkin memang benar kalau seorang laki-laki tidak akan bisa hamil.

Oh… rasanya usahaku semuanya menjadi sia-sia.

Aku membuang _test pack_ yang ada di tanganku ke dalam tempat sampah dengan kesal. Aku mengacak rambutku dengan gemas. Sepertinya aku berhenti saja berharap bahwa keajaiban itu akan datang. Usahaku cukup sampai di sini!

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini?" suara Sasuke membuatku menghentikan acara mengacak rambutku.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa!" sahutku ketus. Aku masih saja kesal dengan yang tadi.

Sasuke menghampiriku dan memegang pundakku dengan tangannya. Melalui mata hitam itu ia menatapku.

"Mau cerita?"

Aku membuang wajahku. Tak ingin menatap wajah rupawannya.

"Biar kutebak." Ada jeda di antara perkataannya. "Kau kesal karena aku tak mengijinkanmu makan ramen seminggu ini?"

"Bukan." Masih dengan nada ketusku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hmm… apa kau kesal karena pembantu absen hari ini?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

Aku masih saja memalingkan wajahku.

"Biar kutebak lagi." Sasuke memegang dagunya, berpose a la detektif. "Pasti tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap wajahnya. Dengan memicingkan mataku.

"Sepertinya benar." Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis. "Kemarilah… aku perlu berbicara padamu mengenai hal ini."

Sasuke menuntun tanganku keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengajakku duduk di sofa yang terdapat dalam kamar kami.

"Dengar. Aku tahu kau kesal dengan hal ini. Kau sudah bersusah payah melakukan semuanya agar mendapatkan sesuatu yang memang aku dan kau inginkan. Tapi ingat! Kita harus tetap berusaha dan bersabar agar mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke. Kesabaran pun ada batasnya."

"Aku tahu hal itu, Naruto. Kau tahu ibuku? Kau pun tahu kalau ternyata ibuku menunggu kehamilan pertamanya itu hampir tiga tahun? Sedangkan kehamilan keduanya itu hampir empat tahun?" Sasuke bertanya kepadaku. Namun aku hanya berdiam diri saja. "Sedangkan kau baru enam bulan. Dan kau sudah menyerah saja? Dimana dirimu yang selalu pantang menyerah itu?"

Aku terdiam lagi. Sungguh aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sasuke benar, aku tidak boleh pantang menyerah. Aku tak mau kalah dengan ibu Sasuke atau bisa dibilang ibuku juga. Kalau aku menyerah begini, aku bukanlah orang yang kuat.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggal dulu. Kau lebih membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir sekarang."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengecup puncak kepalaku dan setelahnya ia meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

#

.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengedor pintu kamar mandi. Namun bukannya aku menjawab, malah aku sekarang memuntahkan isi perutku. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku. Tiba-tiba saja saat sarapan tadi, aku merasakan mual yang luar biasa. Aku juga mendadak pusing setelah bangun dari tidurku.

"A—ku tidak… apa-apa…" lagi-lagi aku memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Buka pintunya, Naruto!" Sasuke masih berteriak di depan pintu.

Setelah merasa bahwa aku takkan muntah lagi, aku pun menuju pintu kamar mandi yang aku kunci dari dalam. Tubuhku terasa lemah sekali. Rasanya kakiku mendadak lumpuh. Belum lagi rasa pusing yang melanda. Sampai-sampai aku berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi untuk menopang tubuhku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan langsung saja tubuhku menjadi limbung. Untung Sasuke ada di hadapanku sehingga ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku. Tak tahu apa jadinya kalau ia tak berada di sana.

"Hei—"

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, Sasuke…" gumamku lirih. Memang benar. Pusing ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tangan itu meraba keningku. "Badanmu biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa."

Lalu kurasakan badanku tiba-tiba menjadi ringan. Ah! Ternyata Sasuke menggendongku. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku tak sanggup berjalan.

Ia membaringkanku di kasur. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati kenyamanan berbaring ini. Tak lupa juga ia menyelimutiku. Aku juga bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar, meskipun pelan saja.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter. Kurasa aku takkan kerja dulu hari ini."

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang sayu ke arahnya. "TIdak. Kau tetap kerja hari ini. Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik apanya? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

Aku tak menyahutinya. Mau bagaimanapun aku melarang, ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Kulirik melalui mata ini ia tengah mencari telepon genggamnya di sakunya. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ia akan memanggil dokter.

"Aku membutuhkan dokter. Datanglah ke kediaman Uchiha jalan Gravity Hill. Aku tunggu secepatnya."

Begitu menyudahi percakapannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengambil segelas air putih yang memang sudah ada di meja samping kasur ini.

"Minumlah… sebentar lagi dokter akan ke sini."

Aku bangun dengan dibantu Sasuke. Ia memegang belakang kepalaku dan aku meminum air yang ia sodorkan kepadaku.

Rasanya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kembali aku membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. Namun aku tak tidur.

Hampir sepuluh menit pada akhirnya dokter yang di tunggu pun datang. Seorang perempuan Asia dengan kulit yang putih. Tapi kurasa ia adalah orang Jepang juga dilihat dari wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam seperti Sasuke, dan ia terlihat manis dan cantik.

Mula-mula ia memeriksa denyut nadiku di tangan. Lalu memeriksa dadaku melalui stetoskop yang ia ambil dari tasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan jarum suntik dan bersiap memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhku. Rasanya seperti di gigit semut.

Dokter yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu membereskan semua peralatannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum kepadaku kemudian mata _onyx_nya mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Kurasa ia hanya masuk angin biasa. Tak ada yang dikhawatirkan dari dirinya." Apa yang kubilang tadi. Aku hanya masuk angin saja 'kan?

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Dokter."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Sama-sama. Dan ini—" ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil pada Sasuke, "—adalah resep yang harus ditebus. Saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu berlalu dengan Sasuke yang mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah.

"Naruto, tak apa kalau kau kutinggal sebentar? Aku harus menebus resep ini."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku saja. Lagipula keadaanku sudah lebih baik.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Lagi-lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengiyakan. Sempat ia mencium sekilas di bibirku. Aku suka sekali pada sikap perhatiannya.

.

#

.

Sudah tiga hari, rasa mual dan pusingku itu tak kunjung berhenti. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Dan selama tiga hari ini pula Sasuke ijin dari pekerjaannya. Ia selalu menemaniku setiap waktu. Aku beruntung memiliki suami sepertinya.

Di kamar mandi ini aku terus saja memuntahkan isi perutku. Padahal selama tiga hari ini aku tak makan banyak. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap aku makan, selalu saja apa yang aku makan langsung keluar dari mulutku. Dan juga semakin hari perutku semakin tak nyaman saja.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengusap punggungku agar aku merasa tampak lebih nyaman.

Aku mengangguk. Ia menopang tubuhku menuju ke kasur. Dan kemudian merebahkanku sambil menyelimuti diriku.

"Obat ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh."

"Apa… sebaiknya kita telpon nenek Tsunade saja? Hanya dia dokter yang cukup ahli dalam masalah ini." Usulku padanya. Kulihat Sasuke tengah berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghubunginya."

Hampir satu jam kami menunggu nenek Tsunade ke rumah ini. Kami memakluminya karena kami tahu betapa sibuknya seorang dokter seperti nenek Tsunade di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan bocah ini?" tanya beliau. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat agak kesal. Mungkin ia sedang kelelahan.

"Selama tiga hari ini aku terus saja muntah-muntah dan juga pusing mendadak."

"Benarkah?" ia memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam ke arahku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? "Biar kuperiksa."

Sama seperti dokter Sakura yang waktu itu memeriksaku, nenek Tsunade memeriksa denyut nadiku. Kemudian dadaku dan semacamnya. Dan apa itu? Senyum di wajahnya?

"Dasar bocah!" beliau mendengus. "Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau hamil, Bodoh! Janinmu sudah berumur satu bulan."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar pernyataan dari dokter Tsunade. "Nenek bilang apa? Aku hamil?"

"Memangnya aku tadi bilang apa? Kau keguguran, begitu?"

Rasa bahagia menjalari perasaanku. Tujuh bulan aku menunggu dan… aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut mendadak penuh senyum di wajahnya. Aku tertawa setelahnya.

"Nenek tak bercanda 'kan?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda?"

"Sebelumnya dokter yang memeriksaku dulu berkata bahwa aku hanya masuk angin."

"Kau pikir apa, Bocah? Dokter mana yang takkan heran kalau seorang pasien laki-laki hamil? Maka dari itu dia berkata hanya masuk angin biasa. Tak mungkin dokter awam yang tak tahu menahu tentang dunia laki-laki yang hamil bisa berkata kau hamil? Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Benar juga, ya?"

Kemudian nenek Tsunade menghampiri suamiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya tapi kemudian nenekku itu menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kau akan menjadi calon ayah, Uchiha."

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut. Namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik."

Lalu pandangan nenek Tsunade mengarah kepadaku. Ia tersenyum dan aku pun membalas senyumannya. "Kau juga, Bocah. Kuharap kau tak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membahayakan kandunganmu."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Pekerjaan menunggu. Dan ingat, Bocah! Kau harus sering-sering memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit. Supaya aku bisa mengontrolmu." 

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Oh, Tuhan… tidak ada yang lebih indah selain mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini. Janin… janin itu sekarang ada di perutku. Aku mengelus perutku ini. Dalam perut ini ada buah hatiku bersama Sasuke. Terima kasih, Tuhan…

.

#

.

Usia kandunganku memasuki umur tiga bulan. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Sasuke selalu kesal karena permintaanku yang aneh-aneh. Aku benar-benar seperti perempuan sekarang. Selalu marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih banyak menggunakan perasaan daripada berpikir, dan sebagainya. Wajar saja kan? Apalagi sekarang aku tengah mengidam, apabila keinginanku tidak dituruti maka bersiap saja omelan panjang lebar keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasuke, aku ingin makan sushi." Kataku ketika kami sedang duduk di depan televisi.

"Sushi? Kau tidak ingat kita tinggal di Kanada?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku memang benar-benar ingin makan makanan itu." Rengekku. Memang benar, aku menginginkan makanan itu.

"Kau gila? Mana ada makanan Jepang di kota ini."

"Jelas tidak ada kalau kau tidak mencarinya. Aku yakin pasti ada!" ucapku bersikeras.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Ada yang kau inginkan lagi?"

Aku memegang daguku berpikir. "Kurasa tak ada."

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera mencari apa yang kuinginkan tadi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakannya.

…

"Ini… sushi yang kau minta." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke meja hadapanku.

"Enng… Sasuke?"

"Apa?" Nada suara Sasuke agak ketus saat menjawab panggilanku.

"Kurasa aku tak menginginkannya lagi. Aku ingin ramen porsi jumbo yang pedas sekarang."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Aku akan membelikannya. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya kali ini."

Aku melemparkan cengiranku padanya.

…

"Sesuai yang kau pesan, ramen jumbo rasa pedas. Kuharap kau tak meminta yang lain lagi, Dobe."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku memang menginginkannya." Ujarku dengan senyum. "Terima kasih, Teme."

Saat aku ingin memakannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang kurang di dalam ramen ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe? Kau ingin makan apa sekarang, hah?" sahut Sasuke dengan kesal.

Aku hanya memajukan bibirku. Kesal dengan sahutan Sasuke tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin ditambahkan tomat ke ramen ini. Bukankah di kulkas ada?"

"Ya, ya. Akan aku ambilkan." Ia tampak malas menyahuti permintaanku.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menyerahkan semangkuk kecil yang berisi potongan tomat kepadaku. Dan…

"Sasuke, daging di ramen ini sedikit. Aku butuh lebih banyak."

Tanpa jawaban Sasuke segera saja menuju dapur. Kurasa ia akan memasakkan daging untukku. Ah! Dengan begini aku jadi bernapsu makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan sepiring daging di tangannya. Dengan begini aku semakin berselera makan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Namun, sebelum ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku lebih dulu menghentikannya dan meletakkan kembali dalam mangkuk ramen itu.

"Sasu—"

"Apalagi, Dobe? Tak tahukah kau kalau aku sekarang sedang lelah? Tak bisakah kau diam dan menikmati makananmu sendiri? Aku butuh istirahat, Dobe."

Belum apa-apa ia sudah menyelaku. Padahal aku hanya ingin minta tolong, tapi kenapa ia membalasnya seperti itu?

Aku menjauhkan mangkuk berisi ramen itu dari hadapanku. Kemudian kubawa kaki ini menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku kesal dengannya, dan aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Dan pilihanku adalah menuju kamar tidur. Kurasa aku membutuhkan tidur.

Pintu yang kubuka lalu kututup dengan menghempaskannya. Perasaanku lagi tidak enak sekarang. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Bahwa orang lagi hamil itu sedang dalam keadaan sensitif? Dan aku merasakannya sekarang.

Aku mengambil selimut dan menutupi seluruh badanku. Tak kupedulikan bahwa sekarang cuacanya sedang panas. Yang kuinginkan adalah tidur dan menghindari Sasuke.

Kudengar dari balik selimut ini pintu kamar pun terbuka. Aku yakin itu Sasuke. Aku memejamkan mata pura-pura tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Suara Sasuke memanggilku. Namun aku hanya mengacuhkannya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia memanggil namaku.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau belum tidur sama sekali."

"Memang, lalu kau mau apa?" jawabku tanpa sedikitpun membuka selimut yang kupakai. Dan—aku mulai merasa pengap sekarang.

"Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu." Kurasa ia berusaha membuka selimutku. Namun aku menahannya.

"Lupakan. Tak usah kau pedulikan." Oh, baiklah. Aku seperti wanita yang merengek-rengek sekarang.

"Dan kau juga harus makan. Sudah dari pagi tadi kau belum makan."

"Aku sudah tidak bernapsu lagi. Buang saja semua makanan itu."

"Hei, kau berniat menyiksa anak kita?"

Anak? Benar juga. Kalau aku tidak makan, bagaimana anak ini akan makan? Aku bisa saja tidak makan selama berhari-hari kalau aku mau, tapi janin yang ada di perutku harus mendapatkan asupan setiap hari.

"Aku akan makan kalau kau mau menyuapiku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kau harus duduk manis di tempat tidur. Jangan begini."

Aku membuka selimutku dan langsung memajukan bibirku. "Iya, Teme!"

Kulihat ada senyum puas di bibirnya itu. Kemudian ia melangkah ke luar kamar. Kurasa ia mengambil ramenku tadi.

Sasuke, kadang ia terlalu protektif terhadap janin ini melebihi aku sendiri. Tapi kurasa itu wajar karena ia adalah ayahnya. Kuharap ia benar-benar jadi ayah yang hebat nantinya. Dan juga bisa membimbing anak ini sesuai apa yang aku harapkan.

.

#

.

Badanku terasa lebih segar sekarang. Karena baru saja aku habis mandi air hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Dan juga perutku semakin membesar, menjadikanku sulit berjalan. Wajar 'kan kalau umur janin ini sudah mencapai tujuh bulan? Tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan. Kira-kira dua bulan lagi. Dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup pendek. Selain itu juga, di saat persalinan nanti…

Aku berada diambang hidup dan mati.

Memikirkan ini saja cukup membuatku gelisah. Apa memang takdirku nanti hanya sampai saat persalinan nanti? Lalu bagaimana nasib anak ini dan juga Sasuke saat kutinggal nanti?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak. Umurku masih panjang. Aku harus berjuang. Apa yang dikatakan nenek Tsunade tempo lalu ada benarnya. Hidupku berada di tanganku sendiri.

Aku mengambil pakaianku. Celana kain yang panjang, baju terusan sampai lutut dan juga rambut blonde palsu di tanganku. Untuk apa pakaian perempuan ini di tanganku? Tentu saja aku akan menyamar. Aku selalu melakukan ini ketika hendak berpergian keluar. Dan sekarang aku—bersama Sasuke akan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat nenek Tsunade bekerja. Tentu saja untuk memeriksa kandunganku.

"Aku tidak suka kau memakai pakaian itu." Suara Sasuke membahana di ruangan ini.

Aku tersenyum. "Kenapa?" Dan saat ini aku sedang memakai rambut palsuku.

"Kau seperti orang lain saja."

"Terpaksa."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau terpaksa kenapa tidak dilepas saja?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku yang semula menghadap cermin ke Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kasur belakangku. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Mungkin aku adalah laki-laki pertama yang hamil di kota ini. Apa kata orang-orang saat melihatku nanti?"

"Kau malu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi ini bukan aib, Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Tapi—" aku menghela napasku, "—lebih baik seperti ini ketimbang aku harus menjadi laki-laki. Dibicarakan oleh orang lain tidak membuatku nyaman." Aku menunduk. Sesungguhnya Sasuke sejak dulu selalu memrotes kalau aku menyamar jadi perempuan. "Dan—apa aku sudah cantik?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan aku pun kembali menghadap cermin.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu ia memelukku dari belakang. Ia juga mengelus perutku yang sudah membesar ini. "Kau akan lebih terlihat cantik kalau—" Ia mengecup pipi kiriku, "—kau menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku. "Hei, saat menjadi laki-laki aku tak suka dibilang cantik. Tampan lebih baik ketimbang cantik."

"Bagaimana kalau manis?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Dan kembali pula menghadap cermin. "Apakah aku seperti gula?"

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti madu."

Aku memukul bahunya pelan. "Sialan, kau!"

.

#

.

Bangun di sore hari seperti ini membuatku nyaman. Setelah tadi disibukkan belajar memasak bersama pembantu—dengan berakhiran kekacauan di dapur—aku lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Beban yang ada di dalam perutku ini membuatku lebih mudah terasa lelah. Apa semua perempuan juga seperti ini?

Ketika aku ingin bangkit, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutku. Ada apa ini? Perutku seperti dihantam sesuatu dan itu sangat sakit sekali.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba bangkit. Tapi—perutku rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Aku memegang perutku yang sangat besar ini. Mengelusnya agar sakit ini reda. Tapi bukannya mereda malah menjadi-jadi. Tuhan… apa yang terjadi.

Tanganku mulai bergetar dan juga keringat mulai mengalir dari keningku. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi aku teringat kalau di rumah ini tak ada siapa-siapa. Pembantuku tadi meminta ijin kepadaku kalau ia pulang cepat karena ada sanak saudaranya yang sedang sakit. Aku harus meminta tolong dengan siapa?

"To—long." Aku bergumam lirih. Percuma, tak ada satu pun orang yang akan mendengarnya.

Perutku semakin menjadi-jadi sakitnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari perutku. Oh, Tuhan… apa ini sudah waktunya?

"Sa—suke…" aku bergumam menyebut nama suamiku. Tapi… suamiku saat ini sedang berada di kantornya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Napasku tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari. Dan tubuhku juga bergetar hebat. Aku akan melahirkan. Tapi, aku tak bisa melahirkan dengan cara seperti ini. Satu-satunya cara agar bayi ini keluar dari perutku hanya dengan jalan operasi. Laki-laki tak bisa melahirkan dengan cara normal.

Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan _handphone_ saja? Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin. _Handphone_ itu terletak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Bagaimana mengambilnya sementara aku tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatku?

Aku mencengkram seprai putih ini. Mencoba menahan sekuat mungkin rasa sakit ini. Aku tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan tak terasa air mataku meleleh saking sakitnya.

"Sa—suke… Sasuke…" Berulang kali aku menyebut nama suamiku itu. Berharap ia akan datang ke rumah dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Sekecil apapun aku berharap, kuyakin dia pasti datang.

Aku mengatur napasku yang tersenggal. Menahan sakit yang mendera perutku. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sasuke… sasuke… cepatlah datang…

Apa hidupku sampai di sini saja? Napasku mulai memendek. Aku kesulitan bernapas.

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasu—

"Naruto?"

Kutorehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Dan di sanalah… suamiku berdiri dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Sasu—ke?"

Ia berlari mendekat kepadaku. Ia mengangkat kepalaku, menjadikanku bersandar padanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pe—rutku sakit se—kali." Mengucapkan tiga kata itu saja membuatku terengah.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku pasrah saja saat ia menggendongku dari kasur tempatku berbaring. Raut wajahnya… aku tak pernah melihat ia sepanik itu.

Kurasakan Sasuke agak kesulitan membawaku. Karena selain berat badanku bertambah, di dalam tubuhku juga ada kehidupan lain. Aku meremas bajunya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak kuat lagi rasanya.

Sasuke mendudukkanku di kursi mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman setelah ia kesulitan membuka pintu mobil ini. Sasuke pun mengusap keringatku yang mengalir deras di keningku. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku. "Bertahanlah… cobalah untuk mengambil napas dan membuangnya pelan."

Aku mengangguk. Kuturuti saran Sasuke yang mungkin berguna itu.

Cukup membantu, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak berkurang. Aku mencengkram perutku—meski tidak terlalu kuat—untuk menahan sakitnya, dan itu tidak membantu.

"Sasu—ke… a—ku sudah ti—dak tahan la—gi…" dan aliran airmata ini jatuh dari sudut mataku. Rasanya aku seperti berada di ujung maut. Tolong biarkan aku mati saja daripada menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan ini.

Tangan suamiku mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku. Kemudian ia mengelus perutku dan pada akhirnya ia menggenggam erat tanganku yang berada di pangkuanku dengan tangannya yang tak memegang kendali. Aku balik meremas tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah… ini demi anak kita."

Anak? Benar juga. Aku harus berjuang demi anakku. Aku juga harus hidup demi anakku dan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit tempat nenek Tsunade bekerja. Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkanku. Lagi-lagi ia mengalami kesulitan.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Dan aku pun merasa tubuhku lemas luar biasa. Aku tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan tanganku. Rasanya kesadaran aku pun menipis.

"Naruto! Naruto! Berbicaralah padaku!" Sasuke berteriak sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"Sa—suke…" aku bergumam di saat aku memejamkan mataku.

"SUSTER! SUSTER! TOLONG AKU!" Sasuke berteriak kencang sekali dan itu sangat terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Naruto, buka matamu!" Ucapnya saat aku diletakkan di suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui.

Tidak… aku tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Suaraku tidak bisa keluar lagi. Hanya desahan napasku yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Bocah, kalau kau menyerah sekarang, perjuanganmu akan jadi sia-sia selama ini. Pikirkan anakmu, pikirkan suamimu ini."

Suara itu… suara nenek Tsunade 'kah?

"Ne—nek…" mungkin ini adalah suara terakhirku yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Aku membuka mataku sekali lagi. Dan pandanganku semuanya menghitam. Setitik cahaya itu rasanya sudah tidak ada. Dan sakit itu pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dari perutku.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasu—

**TBC**

**Naruto mau saya bikin mati /plak!**

**Berbahagialah yang meminta Mpreg \(-_-)/**

**Maaf update-an yang terlambat lagi. Salahkan dosen saya yang memberi saya tugas ini dan itu =.=**

**Dan sempat sakit-sakitan juga dalam beberapa hari ini.**

**Ada rasa nga puas dalam chapter ini, kenapa ya? Kok rasanya feelnya kurang? Bagaimana dengan reader sendiri?**

**Sempat deg-degan sendiri saat scene Naruto yang kesakitan itu. Rasanya scene itu kaya saya yang lagi kena maag kambuh. Mungkin rasanya seperti itu. Entahlah… bener apa nga :|**

**Special thanks for:**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**Nine tailed**

**Kuro**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Superol**

**Fujita Hoshiko**

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

**zee raretsu**

**Uchizuku no RenMay**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**eLmaoo**

**Rosanaru**

**Lukiast**

**Lasanaru**

**Sasunaru4ever**

**Lovely orihime**

**Namikaze Reisen**

**Icha22madhen**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Versiera Shie Chibie**

**Ai**

**sizunT hanabi**

**CCloveRuki**

**Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Uzumaki Arisa *peluk cium* :***

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

**Ukkychan**

**Ira Julian**

**And buat silent reader yang baca fic ini plus yang ngefave ama alert juga saya ucapkan thankiyu peri mach! XDD**

**Chap depan chap terakhir. Dan chap depan juga ada dua sudut pandang. Dari pihak Sasuke dan juga Naruto.**

**Nga yakin juga chap depan update cepet. Selain UAS udah di depan mata, trus bentar lagi ada SasuNaru day dan Insya Allah saya nyumbang fic aja *semoga tidak ada halangan***

**Buat semuanya, Happy S.N Day! ^_^**

**Reviewnya lagi? :3**

**Buat yang nanya saya ELF apa bukan, and I say YES! I'm forever ELF!**


	4. Chapter 4

DESIRE

Story by: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, yaoi, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Menjalani rutinitas pergi bekerja pada pagi hari ini. Tapi aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berada di rumah seharian ini dan tak pergi kemana-mana. Apalagi perut Naruto sudah membesar. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja agar bayi itu keluar dari perutnya.

Tapi Naruto meyakinkanku dengan senyumannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja aku menjadi sangat khawatir dengannya. Aku merasa Naruto akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Namun dengan berat hati aku mengiyakan untuk pergi bekerja atas desakannya.

…

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan yang ada di mejaku. Pikiranku terus melayan kepada Naruto. Sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi perasaanku menolaknya. Hingga pekerjaanku terbengkalai semuanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan sebagian pekerjaanku kepada bawahanku. Bukannya aku tak sanggup, tapi sekarang aku tak berminat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku sekarang. Alih-alih semuanya selesai, kekacauan yang terjadi nantinya.

Aku melirik jam yang ada di ruanganku. Sudah jam empat sore. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi agar aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menemui Naruto. Dan sepertinya aku merasa haus sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta bawahanku untuk mengambilkan minum.

Menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya minuman itu datang juga. Tenggorokanku terasa kering sekali. Memang sedari tadi aku tak beristirahat sedikit pun. Karena aku tengah berusaha konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku.

Ketika aku memegang gelas tersebut, entah mengapa tanganku bergetar hebat. Hingga menyebabkan gelas itu jatuh dan pecah terburai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Namun, ingatanku yang sekilas akan Naruto menjadi jawabannya.

"Naruto…"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang aku harus pergi dari sini menuju rumahku. Tak kupedulikan dengan pekerjaanku yang masih belum selesai. Bahkan para bawahanku yang menanyakan aku hendak kemana kuacuhkan. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah dan menemui Naruto untuk melihat kondisinya.

Aku membuka mobilku dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasku memburu. Ada rasa khawatir yang berlebihan terhadap Naruto. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi aku tetap berkeras hati bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

Kukendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lamban. Aku harus segera menemui Naruto. Harus! Dan sejak kapan dadaku terasa sesak seperti ini? Aku mencengkram dadaku. Dan nafasku pun terasa tercekat.

Beruntung aku selamat sampai di rumah dengan kecepatan seperti tadi. Aku baru mengendarai kecepatan seperti itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jujur saja, aku bukan orang yang terburu-buru. Kecuali ada kepentingan yang mendesak.

Rumahku terlihat sangat sepi sekali. Tak ada hawa kehidupan di rumah ini. Aku jadi ragu apakah Naruto ada di rumah atau tidak. Pikiran-pikiran tentang keberadaan Naruto mulai berkeliling di pikiranku. Bahkan yang terburuk adalah Naruto diculik.

Tapi, mana mungkin? Kuakui kami tak punya musuh. Bahkan kami juga sangat jarang membaur dengan para tetangga. Ok kalau aku punya saingan bisnis. Tapi rata-rata dari mereka tak mengetahui seluk beluk keluargaku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Ada suara berderit tertahan. Rumah ini begitu sepi layaknya tak berpenghuni. Namun telingaku menangkap ada suara erangan yang memilukan. Bahkan suara itu memanggil namaku.

"Naruto…" gumamku tercekat. Ya, itu suara Naruto. Suara orang yang kucintai. Aku hafal benar suara itu.

Aku berlari menuju ke asal suara itu, kamar. Suara itu semakin menjadi erangan yang memilukan. Naruto tengah kesakitan. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Naruto?" kuserukan namanya saat aku membuka pintu kamar ini. Kulihat ia tengah memegang perutnya sembari meremasnya.

Aku menuju ke arahnya. Kuangkat kepalanya dan bersandar di dadaku. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Aku merasa panik sekarang.

"Pe—rutku sakit se—kali." Mengucapkan sederet kalimat pendek itu membuatnya kesusahan. Mungkinkah? Oh tidak!

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Aku menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Tak mungkin juga aku membawanya dengan memapahnya berjalan. Kuyakin ia tak sanggup berjalan.

Saat kugendong, tubuhnya terasa berat sekali. Terakhir kali ia kugendong berat tubuhnya tidak seperti sekarang. Pasti ini karena ia membawa nyawa di badannya dan juga nafsu makannya yang bertambah saat ia mengandung di usia kehamilan yang keenam bulan.

Aku tatap wajahnya. Wajahnya tengah mendera kesakitan. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju mobilku. Tak sadar bahwa kunci mobilnya masih tertancap di dalam.

Aku mendudukinya di samping kursi kemudi. Lalu kupasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya. Tangan berkulit coklat itu kugenggam sembari mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Bertahanlah… cobalah untuk mengambil napas dan membuangnya pelan." Ucapku meyakinkannya.

Ia mengangguk saja sebagai jawabannya. Dan ia menuruti saranku.

Dengan segera aku mengambil posisi kemudi. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Prioritasku sekarang adalah membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Sasu—ke… a—ku sudah ti—dak tahan la—gi…"

Kulirik ia melalui mata ini. Oh Tuhan… aku tak tahan melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Aku tak mau ia kenapa-kenapa yang berujung dengan taruhan nyawa. Ia meneteskan airmata kesakitannya. Rasanya aku mengalami apa yang tengah ia sakiti. Aku pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

Tak lupa aku mengelus perutnya. Kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Bertujuan untuk menguatkannya dari terpaan rasa sakit yang mengerubunginya. Wajah itu… rasa sakitnya adalah rasa sakitku.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah… ini demi anak kita."

Jujur saja, au tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya. Aku hanya bisa berada di sisinya dan menguatkannya seperti ini. Aku tak ingin Naruto-ku menderita seperti ini.

Aku memfokuskan pengelihatanku ke depan. Menjaga keselamatan diriku dan juga Naruto. Dan rasa lega menghampiriku saat di depanku muncul sebuah pemandangan rumah sakit. Aku bersyukur saat tahu penderitaan Naruto akan berakhir.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat ke sisi lain mobil untuk membawa Naruto ke dalam rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi aku mengalami kesulitan dengan berat badannya. Tapi aku harus cepat.

Aku kembali memandang wajahnya. Dan mataku terbelalak saat mata indah itu mulai tertutup. Oh Tidak! Jangan-jangan tutup matamu Naruto!

"Naruto! Naruto! Berbicaralah padaku!" teriakku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Aku tak mau ia seperti ini.

"Sa—suke…" gumamnya kecil dan parau. Naruto… bertahanlah… bahkan kini pegangannya di bajuku mulai mengendur. Tidak!

"SUSTER! SUSTER! TOLONG AKU!" teriakku keras pada seisi rumah sakit. Dan perawat berbaju putih itu pun mulai mendatangi kami.

"Naruto, buka matamu!" ucapku padanya. Dan bisa kurasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Apalagi Naruto tak menyahuti panggilanku. Tidak, Naruto! Kumohon!

Jantungku berdegup keras melihat pemandangan di depanku. Para suster membawa sebuah keranda kosong. Aku pun meletakkan Naruto di sana dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Kulihat juga dokter Tsunade datang ke arah kami.

"Dokter, aku tahu kau yang selalu merawat Naruto. Tolonglah dia…" kutinggalkan ekspresi egoisku. Yang ada sekarang adalah aku memasang ekspresi memohon. Untuk kali ini… aku meninggalkan keegoisanku sebagai Uchiha.

"Tenanglah, Uchiha." Kini mata coklat itu memandang orang yang kucintai di keranda yang kudorong untuk memasuki ruang gawat darurat. "Bocah, kalau kau menyerah sekarang, perjuanganmu akan jadi sia-sia selama ini. Pikirkan anakmu, pikirkan suamimu ini."

Sepertinya Naruti bereaksi terhadap suara dokter ini. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ne—nek…"

Ketika aku sampai di depan ruang gawat darurat, aku di tahan oleh dokter ini untuk masuk.

"Ada ap—"

"Selain suster dan dokter, yang lain dilarang masuk." Ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi aku suaminya!" kataku yang lumayan keras.

"Termasuk kau, suaminya." Aku memijit kepalaku. Kesal dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Naruto-ku di sana. Ia pasti membutuhkanku.

"Uchiha… hah~ aku benci harus mengatakannya di saat seperti ini." Aku menatap dokter Tsunade yang masih berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa?" ucapku lirih.

"Disaat seperti ini… aku harus memberi pilihan kepadamu, Uchiha." Aku hanya menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Kau harus memilih; selamatkan bayimu atau… Naruto?"

Disaat sebuah pilihan di depanku… yang mana yang harus kupilih? Aku bingung dengan pilihan ini. Anakku dan Naruto adalah dua orang yang terpenting di dalam hidupku. Dan keselamatan keduanya ada di depanku.

"Naruto… tolong selamatkan Naruto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Saat kubuka mataku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menyapaku. Suara perempuan dan ada keramahan di sana. Aku tak tahu siapa, karena saat ini mataku masih silau akan cahaya dalam ruangan ini.

"Akan aku panggilkan Sasuke." Aku tidak menyahutinya. Saat pandanganku mulai jelas, orang itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah jambu. Entahlah dia siapa. Aku tak mengenalnya.

Rasanya bibirku kering sekali. Dan juga badanku terasa kaku. Seperti tertidur lama sekali.

Aku mengedar pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Nuansa ruangan ini berwarna putih dan juga berbau obat-obatan. Ditanganku juga tertancap selang infus. Apakah aku berada di rumah sakit?

Pintu yang bercat putih itu pun terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Dia tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis sekali. Diikuti seseorang yang tadi menyapaku.

Sasuke menghampiriku, lalu menggenggam tanganku yang ada di balik selimut. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Lalu tangannya yang kosong mengusap kepalaku lembut. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum walaupun terasa kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ujarku lemah. Dan suaraku pun serak sekali.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif memberikan minum kepadaku. Lalu meminumkannya dengan hati-hati kepadaku.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sedikit pun?"

"Entahlah… kepalaku rasanya sakit kalau sedang berpikir."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

Lalu, tanganku yang bebas pun tak sengaja memegang perutku. Dan apa yang terjadi? Perutku kembali seperti semula. Kepanikkan menghampiri diriku.

Bayiku…

"Sasuke, bayi kita… ada dimana?" aku meremas tangannya. Aku takut sekali. Kumohon jangan ada berita buruk mengenai bayiku.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tersenyum. Dan senyum itu cukup lebar di mataku.

"Ah, lebih baik kupanggil dokter Tsunade saja untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto." Suara itu… suara perempuan yang tadi menyapaku menengahi pembicaraan kami.

Aku memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada perempuan itu seraya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Siapa perempuan itu? Sepertinya dia kenal baik dengan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan—

"Sasuke… mana bayi kita?" Aku mulai histeris.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto."

Dengan segera aku bangun dari tempatku. Dan rasa sakit menjalari perutku.

"Hei, jangan bangun dulu. Kondisimu belum pulih." 

"Tapi, dimana bayi kita, Sasuke?"

Pintu di hadapanku kembali terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia berupa nenek Tsunade dengan wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Bayimu baik-baik saja, Bocah. Kau tidak perlu sehisteris begitu."

"Aku perlu melihatnya." Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangkit. Meskipun perutku rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan adalah bayiku.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Bocah. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Tapi—"

"Dia benar, Dobe. Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

Aku tak membantah ketika Sasuke berkata begitu. Mereka benar, aku akan melihatnya nanti.

Kemudian, nenek Tsunade pun memberikan semacam cairan bening pada alat infusku. Aku tak tahu cairan apa itu. Tapi yang kuyakin cairan itu tak berbahaya sama sekali.

"Akan kutinggal kalian berdua." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, nenek Tsunade pun meninggalkan kami.

"Aku akan cari makanan di kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siang nanti."

"Terima kasih."

Dan perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi sesak saat Sasuke membalas senyuman perempuan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Ketika Sasuke akan meninggalkanku, lekas-lekas aku menggenggam baju bagian belakang bawahnya. Aku tak ingin dia meninggalkan aku di sini sendiri dan menemui perempuan itu. Aku ingin dia menemaniku di sini.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung.

"Di sini saja, temani aku."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya tersenyum siang ini? Pasti karena kehadiran perempuan itu. Dia tidak boleh mengambil Sasuke dariku. Aku harus mempertahankan Sasuke.

"Kau manja."

"Memang." Jawabku ketus.

Kesunyian merajai kami. Entah kenapa juga aku jadi seorang yang pendiam. Padahal aku adalah orang yang cukup berisik. Aku merasa jadi orang yang pendiam semenjak aku menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa aku sudah tertular akan keterdiaman Sasuke? Entahlah.

Sasuke pun menjadi semakin banyak berbicara setelah kami menikah. Apa dia tertular diriku juga? Dia mulai belajar menggombal. Aku tak tahu dia belajar dari mana. Namun aku tak menganggap kata-katanya adalah sebuah gombalan. Melainkan sebuah kata-kata manis yang ditujukan untuk pasangannya sendiri. Dan aku menyukainya.

Sasuke terus saja mengelus kepalaku. Rasanya nyaman. Sudah agak lama ia tak membelaiku seperti ini. Apa karena ia keseringan memelukku? Memeluk ataupun membelai sama saja bagiku.

"Sasuke?" panggilku padanya. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya sedari tadi.

"Hn?"

"Perempuan tadi siapa?" Aku penasaran padanya.

"Maksudmu Sakura?"

"Aku tak tahu siapa namanya. Dia memiliki warna rambut merah jambu."

"Menurutmu dia siapa?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Apa dia… kekasihmu?" jawabku pelan.

Sasuke pun menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kulihat kalian akrab sekali. Dan kau juga tersenyum padanya. Setahuku, kau susah sekali tersenyum untuk orang lain. Kupikir dia begitu spesial untukmu."

"Begitu 'kah?"

Jadi… dia benar-benar kekasih Sasuke? Aku tak percaya ini. Tega-teganya Sasuke mengkhianatiku. Hatiku sakit. Aku tak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Pintu di hadapanku di ketuk dari luar. "Aku masuk."

Yeah… aku tahu siapa yang mengetuk itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan berambut merah jambu—dan aku enggan menyebut namanya.

Aku membuang pandanganku saat Saku—tolong jangan paksa aku menyebut namanya—memandangku. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah ramahnya yang memuakkan itu. Itu bagaikan sebuah ejekan darinya untukku.

"Kudengar Naruto menyukai ramen, kupikir membelikannya ramen instan tak buruk." 

"Seharusnya kau tidak membeli makanan penuh lemak itu." Sasuke melirikku. Aku memajukan bibirku, cemberut. "Dia baru saja siuman dari komanya."

Dan wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Sasuke. Itu terlihat buruk di mataku. "Dan ini untukmu, hanya ada burger di sana. Tak apa 'kan?"

"Tak apa. Terima kasih." Sasuke pun menerima makanan itu dan melahapnya. "Aku akan keluar menemui kakak. Bisakah kau menjaga Naruto?"

"Tentu. Akan kulakukan."

Mereka berbicara seolah-olah aku tak ada di sini. Menyela mereka pun percuma. Rasanya aku ingin sekali-kali membungkam mulut perempuan ini agar ia tak bisa berbicara lagi pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah… aku rasa kau lapar."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain saat Sakura akan menyuapkan ramen itu ke mulutku. Aku memang lapar. Tapi aku tak ingin memakan makanan yang berasal darinya. Siapa tahu ia memasukkan racun ke dalamnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau kenapa? Tadi kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau sekarang jadi begini sinis padaku?"

"Kau tahu? Sasuke itu adalah suamiku." Ucapku ketus. Aku tak peduli pada raut wajahnya yang bingung itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Lalu?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri. Kau harus menjauhi Sasuke."

"Menjauhi Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menatap nyalang padanya. "Maksudku? Kau sudah mengambil Sasuke dariku. Seharusnya waktu Sasuke memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, kau tolak saja!" Kini rasa marah menguasai diriku.

"Tunggu! Kekasih katamu?"

"Ya! Kau kekasih baru Sasuke 'kan?" ucapku nyalang. Sungguh, aku marah sekali pada perempuan ini. Apakah Sasuke mengira aku akan mati? Lalu dia seenaknya saja mencari kekasih lain? Tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup 'kan? Apalagi aku baru saja melahirkan. Kenapa perempuan ini tak berperasaan sama sekali?

Namun bukannya menjawab, perempuan di hadapanku ini malah tertawa. Dan tawanya cukup keras. Aku yakin pasien di kamar sebelah terganggu dengan tawanya itu.

"Naruto, aku bukan kekasih Sasuke. Tapi aku ini kakaknya?"

"Bukan katamu? Dan apa kau bilang? Kakaknya? Jangan bohong!" aku menepis semua kata-katanya.

"Buat apa aku bohong? Memangnya, Sasuke belum bercerita apa-apa padamu?"

"Sasuke tidak punya kakak perempuan! Kalaupun ada, pasti kakaknya tidak akan berpenampilan sepertimu!"

"Aku memang bukan kakak kandungnya, tapi aku kakak iparnya. Kau tahu Itachi? Aku ini istrinya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun ia juga terkekeh pelan saat menjawabnya.

Kakak ipar? Istri kak Itachi? Jadi… perempuan ini… kakakku juga 'kan?

"AH! Maafkan aku!" aku sungguh jadi tidak enak sekarang. Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena sudah membentaknya. Lalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Aku malu sekali pada perempuan ini. Aku hanya menunduk berulang kali untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Perempuan itu kembali tertawa. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke bercandanya keterlaluan."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya saja… aku yang menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, dan juga Sasuke sangat jarang tersenyum pada orang lain. Kupikir saat dia membalas senyumanmu, kau orang yang spesial baginya."

Lalu dia pun mengacak rambutku. "Mungkin dia begitu sayang padaku sebagaimana dia sayang pada kakaknya sendiri? Kau tentu tahu kalau Sasuke sangat sayang pada kakaknya kan?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Semua yang dikatakan perempuan ini memang benar adanya. Sasuke begitu menyayangi kak Itachi, bahkan melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Sasuke pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia hampir dipukul oleh ayahnya sendiri hanya karena membela kakaknya yang ketahuan mencuri. Tapi, kurasa kak Itachi pantas mendapatkannya rasa sayang Sasuke. Toh, kak Itachi orangnya begitu baik. Bahkan dia juga menganggap diriku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia memang kakak yang hebat.

"Ah! Ramennya keburu dingin. Aku suapin, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kini perasaan curiga itu tidak ada lagi. "Baiklah, Kak Saku—"

"Sakura saja. Aku seumuran dengan kalian. Lebih baik begitu." Kini dia menyuapi ramen yang ia pegang. Dalam diam aku hanya menerimanya saja.

…

Hari beranjak malam, dan tak sedikit pun aku merasa ngantuk. Nenek Tsunade berkali-kali menyuruhku beristirahat agar kondisiku pulih. Tapi, bukankah istirahat itu tak hanya tidur saja? Cukup berbaring seperti ini sudah termasuk istirahat kan?

Tirai jendela menari di tempatnya, seolah-olah seperti hidup. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah dorongan angin saja. Aku melarang suster untuk menutup pintu ruangan ini. Karena aku sangat menikmati angin malam seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yang baru-baru ini sudah menjadi kakakku—tepatnya kakak ipar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan di tempat pembaringanku. Sambil memberikan senyumanku padanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa kemari?"

Ia hanya menggarukkan pipinya yang putih mulus itu dengan ujung jarinya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Ya—kalau kau tak keberatan aku ingin melihat si Sasuke junior juga."

Aku mengerling pada keranda kecil di sampingku yang berisi buah hatiku dan Sasuke. Ah! Tadi sore aku memaksa nenek Tsunade agar membawa bayiku ke tempatku. Awalnya nenek Tsunade menolak, tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk memaksanya agar membawa bayiku yang mungil itu ke tempatku. Mau tak mau beliau menuruti permintaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar saat beliau memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia sedang tidur."

Sakura tersenyum kepadaku. "Justru itulah aku ingin melihatnya saat tidur. Dia terlihat lebih lucu."

Dari sinilah aku melihat perempuan itu tengah mengelus pipi bayiku dengan sangat hati-hati. Kurasa ia takut membangunkannya.

Bayiku… dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Berjenis kelamin laki-laki, rambutnya hitam juga kulitnya begitu pucat. Aku tak tahu warna matanya apa. Karena yang kutahu, bayi akan membuka matanya setelah tiga atau empat minggu setelah dilahirkan. Tapi kuharap, dia memiliki warna mata sepertiku.

Kutatap wajah Sakura yang cantik itu. Bisa kulihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat menyayangi buah hatiku. Kupikir anakku akan mendapatkan seorang bibi yang cantik dan baik hati sepertinya.

"Sakura?" aku memanggilnya. Dan ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi anakku?"

Wajah cantik itu tersenyum. Lalu ia menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Kini aku bertanya lagi padanya.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu terlihat berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu ia tampakkan padaku selama ini. Itu terlihat seperti sebuah keputus asaan?

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kalau aku jadi dirimu, entah aku harus berekspresi seperti apa saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku bisa memiliki anak. Tapi nyatanya, aku yang seorang wanita pun tak bisa memiliki anak. Berbanding balik denganmu yang seorang laki-laki bisa menghasilkan anak."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Tak menyangka bahwa ia harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini. "Astaga, Sakura…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Dengan melihat anakmu pun aku sudah cukup bahagia."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kanker rahim. Penyakit itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa hamil." Lagi ia tersenyum padaku. Membuatku merasa bersalah. Sungguh aku menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengungkit hal yang tak menyenangkan seperti ini." 

"Buat apa kau meminta maaf? Lagipula aku sudah menerima takdir ini. Kau jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Lagipula, selalu ada kemanisan di balik kepahitan ini." Ia melirik anakku. Dan aku pun melirik anakku yang tertidur di seberang sana.

Aku kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Kau hebat bisa menjalani semua ini."

Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. "Terima kasih. Kurasa itu pujian yang berlebihan untukku."

"Itu memang kenyataannya." Kami berdua pun tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Sasuke bisa membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu terjaga seperti ini." Ia melangkah mendekati jendela kamar ini. Kemudian menutupnya. Aku tak mencegahnya. Karena kini aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Tidurlah. Kita bisa berbicara lagi besok. Kepulihanmu adalah yang utama."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Dan tanpa sengaja aku pun menguap, menandakan aku sudah mengantuk. Kulihat juga Sakura sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku merapatkan selimutku. Dengan nyaman bergelung di dalamnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Haahh~ selamat malam dunia. Dan selamat tidur juga untuk bayi kecilku.

.

#

.

Seminggu sudah aku berada di rumah sakit yang pada akhirnya aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Meski kondisiku belumlah stabil, tapi nenek Tsunade menyatakan kalau aku sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang. Rasanya senang kalau aku harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku merindukan suasana rumah.

Kulihat Sakura tengah membereskan semua barang-barangku. Melihatnya aku jadi tidak tega. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati ke arahnya. Meskipun sudah seminggu, namun jahitan bekas operasi ini masih terasa sakit bagiku.

"Sakura, biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya. Lagipula, itu semua adalah barang-barangku 'kan?" aku mulai mengambil alih semuanya.

Sedikit terkejut tapi Sakura mencegahku melakukannya. "Tidak. Kau harus tetap dia di tempatmu. Kau itu baru sembuh, Naruto. Masih harus beristirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Sakura benar, Naruto. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Sasuke memotong perkataanku. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan bayi mungil di gendongannya.

Aku memajukan bibirku. "Teme! Istirahatku sudah cukup selama seminggu ini."

"Tidak. Dan jangan membantah, Dobe."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa ini?" suara kak Itachi menggelegar di kamar ini. Aku meliriknya. Dan ia juga membantu istrinya—Sakura membereskan barang-barangku.

"Lihatlah adikmu ini," aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengusap pipi bayi kecilku, "Dia melarangku membereskan barang-barangku sendiri. Malah, dia menyuruhku beristirahat."

Mendengar perkataanku, kak Itachi malah tertawa. "Kurasa perkataan adikku tidak ada yang salah."

Aku hanya menggerutu. Mereka bertiga kompak sekali untuk menyudutkanku.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai." Sakura berkata dengan riangnya.

"Apa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menidurkan bayi mungil itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Semuanya sudah dimasukkan dengan rapi." Sakura berkata dengan mantap.

"Hn."

Kemudian, kulihat kak Itachi membawa tas yang memuat barang-barangku. Cukup besar juga ternyata. "Biar aku yang membawa barang-barang ini." Kemudian dia membawanya keluar.

"Ah! Bisakah aku saja yang menggendong keponakkanku ini? Biar Sasuke yang membantu Naruto berjalan."

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Sasuke menyerahkan begitu saja bayi mungil itu kepada Sakura. Dari sudut pandangku, mereka terlihat serasi. Tapi bagaimana pun, Sakura tak kalah serasi dengan kak Itachi.

"Ayo, Dobe."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Ia membantuku berjalan dengan hati-hati. Banyak orang-orang di rumah sakit ini yang memperhatikan kami. Aku tak perlu malu. Malahan aku menikmati aura terkejut mereka.

Ketika kami berjalan di lorong rumah Sakit, nenek Tsunade tiba-tiba menghampiri kami.

"Sebelum kalian keluar dari sini, aku ingin melihat cicitku. Dimana dia?"

Aku mengerling pada Sakura yang berdiri jauh di hadapanku. Dan nenek Tsunade pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Di sana rupanya."

Ah! Aku melihat nenek Tsunade tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang sekali beliau tampakkan. Tak pernah aku melihat wajahnya yang terpancar penuh kebahagiaan seperti itu. Dari sini aku melihat nenek Tsunade mengambil bayi itu dari tangan Sakura. Kemudian ia mencium kening bayiku yang tertidur. Ralat—bayiku dan Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, nenek Tsunade kembali menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke tangan Sakura. Mereka terlihat berbincang. Namun hanya sebentar saja. Lalu kembali berjalan ke arah kami.

"Bocah," tanpa diduga-duga, nenek Tsunade memelukku. Aku hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut. Lalu senyum pun bertengger di bibirku. Kubalas pelukkan beliau yang penuh kasih sayang ini. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian."

"Nenek bicara apa?" kulepaskan pelukkan ini dan menatap wajahnya. Dan apa itu? Mata coklatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca? "Nenek 'kan bisa datang ke rumah untuk mengunjungi kami."

"Tidak semudah itu, Bocah. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak di sini."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan." Kuberikan cengiran lebarku pada beliau. Lalu beliau mengacak rambut pirangku dengan gemas.

"Enak sekali kau berbicara seperti itu." Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke. "Kau juga, Uchiha. Kuharap kau menjaga cucuku ini."

Pandanganku beralih ke Sasuke yang menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Hn."

Nenek Tsunade pun mendengus. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. "Masih saja pelit bicara kepadaku."

"Dia memang seperti itu, Nek."

"Sudahlah…" nenek Tsunade pun menghela nafas. "Kurasa mereka menunggu kalian."

Aku mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu, Nek. Sampai nanti." Kemudian Sasuke kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Membantuku berjalan sampai ke mobil.

"Hati-hati."

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sebagai balasannya.

Kami kembali berjalan di lorong rumah sakit ini. Sedikit lagi maka kami akan sampai di tempat parkiran.

"Dobe, apa bekas operasi itu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Jawabku. Dengan segera kami menghampiri kak Itachi dan juga Sakura yang sudah menunggu di mobil. Bersama dengan buah hatiku tentunya.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke kemudian menyuruhku untuk duduk di depan samping kemudi.

"Aku yang akan menyetir." Sasuke berucap sambil menuju kursi kemudi.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam saja. Sesekali terdengar suara erangan bayiku di belakang sana. Dan juga suara Sakura yang menenangkannya. Aku merasa kalau Sakura bisa menjadi ibu yang baik.

"Bayi ini begitu mirip denganmu, Sasuke." Ucap kak Itachi. Aku melirik ke belakang. Dimana kak Itachi sedang sibuk mengelus pipi si mungil.

"Hn."

"Tapi sayang, aku belum melihat warna matanya. Aku penasaran dengan itu."

"Ah, iya. Aku juga belum melihatnya."

"Biru. Warnanya biru. Seperti warna mata Naruto." Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung menatapku. Aku tercekat dengan nafas tertahan. Pandangan Sasuke seperti inilah yang membuatku gugup. Entah kenapa rasanya wajahku mendadak panas?

"Kapan kau melihatnya, Sasuke?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan di antara kami. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan arah depan. Sedangkan aku memperhatikan pemandangan luar melalui jendela mobil di sampingku.

"Dua hari yang lalu, saat kalian semua sudah tertidur."

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin melihatnya. Pasti indah seperti milikmu, Naruto." Ucap Sakura. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Kataku. Ya, aku ingin melihat mata si kecil.

…

Kini mataku disuguhi oleh pemandangan halaman depan rumahku. Masih seperti saat terakhir kali yang kulihat. Bedanya, pohon sakura yang dulu ditanam olehku bersama Sasuke kini berbunga. Sangat indah sekali. Ah! Pohon itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Apa karena warna rambutnya yang sama?

Ketika mobil ini sampai di depan rumah, pembantu yang sudah bekerja di rumah ini pun keluar menyambut kami. Ada raut kesenangan di wajah mereka. Entah senang karena kami sudah pulang, atau anggota keluarga kami yang bertambah satu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membantuku keluar dari mobil ini dan berjalan menuju ke dalam. Padahal kalau berjalan sendiri pun aku masih bisa. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau tahu.

"Si Kecil yang lucu." Komentar para pembantuku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya. Mirip Tuan Sasuke." Entah perasaanku saja atau memang semua orang yang melihat bayiku itu mirip Sasuke? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada menyebutku sedikit pun?

"Tapi, kuharap dia memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Tuan Naruto. Tuan Naruto kan baik sekali." Mendengarnya aku menjadi merasa malu sekali.

Kini di hadapanku terpampang pintu kamar yang cukup besar. Ya, ini kamar yang kami tempati. Sasuke mendorong pintu kamar ini dan kembali menyeretku masuk.

Aku rebahkan dengan hati-hati. Mengingat jahitan bekas operasi di perutku yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Aku merasa sedikit haus."

"Baiklah. Akan kuambilkan air."

Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar ini mengambilkanku minum. Aku memang sudah haus semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil membantuku minum. Ia mengangkat kepalaku dan menahannya. Kemudian kembali merebahkanku. Ia memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dan ia pun membalas senyumku.

Aku terdiam. Tak menemukan topik yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ah! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama aku mengalami koma?"

"Kau koma selama tiga minggu."

Aku tercekat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Selama itukah aku tak sadarkan diri?

"Maaf. Kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Kataku lirih. Pasti selama tiga minggu itu aku terlalu merepotkannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan maupun meminta maaf di sini."

Aku menatapnya. Langsung ke arah bola matanya. "Selama tiga minggu itu, aku pasti banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kau merasa begitu?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Sangat dekat sekali. "Dengar. Aku sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Aku seharusnya tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Ya, Sasuke menciumku. Tepat di bibir. Dan aku sudah lama sekali tak merasakan bibirnya. Bibir yang selalu mengutarakan bualan-bualan untuk membujukku. Bibir yang selalu berkata dingin kepadaku. Dan bibir yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat mesra untukku kini aku rasakan.

Kehangatan bibir ini selalu aku rindukan setiap hari. Setiap pagi ia selalu memberikannya kepadaku. Dan setiap malam, bibir inilah yang selalu memberikan rasa kepadaku. Aku menikmatinya saat ia mulai melumat habis bibirku. Dan aku tak keberatan untuk membuka bibirku. Membagi rasaku kepadanya melalui saliva ini. Dan aku pun mendapatkan rasa istimewa dari salivanya. Kau tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya rasanya.

Kami memisahkan diri saat pasokan nafas menghalangi kami. Terengah-engah saat melepaskannya. Lalu ia melengkungkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Terima kasih." Dan kembali kami berbagi rasa melalui ciuman ini.

**TBC**

**Ngak jadi last chapter. Udah kepanjangan. Jadi, chap depan aja. Berbahagialah yang nga pengen last chap \(-_-)/**

**Naruto hidup, ya! Saya nga sanggup bikin Sasuke menduda. Kalaupun bikin menduda, ntar saya kawinin sama Neji. Ahahahaha! XD**

**Ada yang bingung ama chap ini? Di awal itu sudut pandang Sasuke. Lalu yang agak ditengah itu baru sudut pandang Naruto :)**

**Oh ya, ada sedikit kesalahan pada chapter lalu. Kan dokter pertama itu namanya Shizune, dan pas dokter Tsunade memeriksa Naruto ada menyebutkan dokter Sakura. Awalnya sih memang memakai Sakura, tapi saya ubah jadi dokter Shizune karena saya lupa kalau Sakura juga punya peran sebagai istri Itachi. Maaf, bagian itu belum saya ubah #orz**

**Saya sedikit bingung menentukan nama dari sang bayi Narutto dan Sasuke. Jadi, ada yang mau memberikan usul?**

**Awalnya sih mau memakai nama Sai. Secara Sai mirip ama Sasuke. Tapi, ciri Naruto (ex: kulit coklat, rambut pirang, mata biru dll) di Sai nga ada. Jadinya saya batelin. So, ada yang mau nyumbang? Kalau mau nyumbang, disertain artinya ya kalau bisa? Trus namanya boleh nama Jepang atau barat. Soalnya kan Sasuke ama Naruto tinggal di Kanada :) **

**Wokeh, chap berikutnya chap terakhir. Sekaligus kenapa Itachi ama Sakura bisa nongol.**

**Special thanks for:**

**Chary Ai TemeDobe, Fujita Hoshiko, Namikaze Trisha, Lasanaru, ttixz lone cone bebe, Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi, Uchizuku no RenMay, Namikaze Reisen, Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru, CCloveRuki, Sasunaru4ever, Superol, Sulli Otter, Nine tailed, Vii no Kitsune, zee rasetsu, Ai HinataLawliet, Stoiclovehokagewanabe, Law, Chiho Nanoyuki, Rosanaru, No Name, Chiizu Mo, Eived Nu, gekikara hn, icha22madhen, Ira Julian, Versiera Shie Chibie g login, Akai no Tsubasa, Mels, Uzumaki Arisa, sizunT hanabi, Garlosivitia Berylalexis, Fuuta, sabakunodidie, ukkychan, and Muthiamomogi. Trus buat yang ngefave sama alertnya thankyu juga. :3**

**Nga nyangka baru 3 chap reviewnya udah seratus lebih. Arigatou Gozaimasu #bighugs**

**Review lagi?**

**Bacot dikit, ada yang tau JLaw ama Kirio. Mereka pasangan REAL yaoi dari Chinese loh! Seme ganteng ama uke yang manis. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mereka kaya duplikat SasuNaru X3**

**Dan apa yang bikin saya bahagia? MEREKA SUDAH NIKAH! *tebar coklat***

**Coba deh kalian liat foto-foto mereka di Google, ada yang mesra, manis, sama hot juga ada. Aawwww! (Kemana saja saya selama ini yang nga tau JLaw ama Kirio?)**

**Trus saya juga kepicut ama hubungan Gezod dan Hendra Penghuni Terakhir. Mereka memperebutkan Putri. Tapi kok mereka kadang pegangan tangan mesra gitu. Hubungan yang mencurigakan ¬_¬"**

**Udah ah! Pokoknya review! Dan Happy SasuNaru Days, minna! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Uchiha… hah~ aku benci harus mengatakannya di saat seperti ini." Aku menatap dokter Tsunade yang masih berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa?" ucapku lirih.

"Disaat seperti ini… aku harus memberi pilihan kepadamu, Uchiha." Aku hanya menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Kau harus memilih; selamatkan bayimu atau… Naruto?"

Disaat sebuah pilihan di depanku… yang mana yang harus kupilih? Aku bingung dengan pilihan ini. Anakku dan Naruto adalah dua orang yang terpenting di dalam hidupku. Dan keselamatan keduanya ada di depanku.

"Naruto… tolong selamatkan Naruto…"

DESIRE

Story by: MagnaEviL

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Maybe OOC, yaoi, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Sudah kesekian kalinya detik jam berlalu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi. Naruto juga ada di sana. Dia tengah berjuang melawan maut. Dia berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya demi menghidupkan bayi kami.

Tanganku sudah bergetar sedari tadi. Aku meremasnya. Perasaanku kacau sekali. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keduanya, terlebih Naruto. Tuhan… tolonglah beri kami keajaiban. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Mereka yang kusayangi.

Aku kembali mengusap air mataku. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya air mata ini mengalir. Aku tak peduli bahwa aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang mampu mempertahankan emosinya. Kalau ini menyangkut orang yang kusayangi, emosi yang dipertahankan pun runtuh pada akhirnya.

Lampu operasi di ruangan itu akhirnya mati. Apakah operasi itu sudah selesai? Tapi… mana suara tangisan snskku? Apakah… oh, tidak! Kuharap ini bukan yang terburuk.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Tsunade yang memakai pakaian berwarna hijau disertai beberapa perawatnya. Ia melepaskan masker yang terpasang sembari menghapus keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Aku pun mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" aku bertanya dengan nada tenang. Meski kekhawatiran itu terdengar jelas dalam suaraku.

Dokter itu menatapku. "Mereka… aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Aku memegang bahunya. "Katakan… katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan."

"Mereka semua selamat. Hanya saja… mereka dalam keadaan kritis. Hidup mereka hanya lima puluh persen."

Mataku memanas saat mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Uchiha." Dokter itu menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. "Anakmu… kondisinya lemah sekali. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban bayi itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, mengingat tidak ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Kami harus memberikannya perawatan lebih dan harus diletakkan dalam inkubator. Sedangkan Naruto…"

Aku menatapnya, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Bagaimana… dengan Naruto?" ucapku lirih.

"Dia koma. Dia banyak kehilangan darah. Jantungnya sempat berhenti beberapa saat. Namun, Tuhan masih mengijinkannya bernafas."

Aku terduduk pasrah dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Apa mereka masih bisa selamat?

Kurasakan pundakku ditepuk seseorang. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang menepuknya. "Berdoalah… yang bisa kita harapkan hanya keajaiban."

Suara itu… seperti sosok ibu yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Entah kenapa aku merindukan ibu yang ada di sana. Tapi… aku tak tahu apakah ibu akan merindukanku juga?

"Naruto… apakah aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"Maaf, Uchiha. Aku tak mengijinkannya. Naruto perlu pengawasan selama dua puluh empat jam sekarang untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Besok, kau boleh melihatnya." Lalu dokter itu pun pergi.

Lalu tak lama pintu itu kembali dibuka. Dua orang suster mendorong ranjang dimana di atas ranjang tersebut terdapat Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Bisa kulihat Naruto sedang terbaring lemah. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Dan mata itu tertutup.

Aku mengikuti suster itu. Mereka akan membawanya ke ruang _ICU._ Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Naruto.

Bisa kulihat suster itu memeriksa segala peralatan yang ada di tubuh Naruto. Aku hanya melihatnya dari kaca, tentu saja. Aku tak diperbolehkan masuk. Aku hanya memandangnya miris.

"Naruto… cepatlah sadar…" gumamku pelan. Aku sangat mengharapkan dia bangun. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku ingin menemui anakku. Anakku bersama Naruto yang kami sayangi. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya.

Kini dari luar aku bisa melihatnya. Anakku sedang ditangani oleh dokter Tsunade. Dia terlihat lemah sekali. Aku hanya berharap Tuhan bisa mengabulkan doaku agar mereka berdua selamat. Dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi.

.

#

.

Ketika aku kembali ke rumah sakit ini, keadaan mereka tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Anakku… ia masih di dalam inkubator dengan penanganan intensif dari dokter Tsunade. Sedangkan Naruto… ia masih belum sadar. Bahkan kondisinya pun belum melewati masa kritis.

Aku memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Kulihat ia masih berbaring. Tentu saja, ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Kudekati dia sembari menarik kursi untuk kududuki. Aku memegang tangannya lalu kugenggam. Bisa kurasakan tangan itu begitu dingin.

"Apa kau sedang kedinginan?" lirihku padanya. Namun ia tak menyahuti pertanyaanku.

Aku pun mengusap pipinya. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ia seperti orang yang tak makan berhari-hari. Seandainya aku yang menggantikan posisinya saat ini.

Kurasakan ponsel di dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Aku memang sengaja mengaktifkan nada getarnya. Aku pun mengambilnya seraya melihat siapa yang telah menghubungiku.

Aku mengernyitkan alis saat melihat nama kakak yang tertera di layar ponselku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

'Ah, Sasuke. Lama sekali kau mengangkat telponmu. Kau ada dimana sekarang?'

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung. Untuk apa kakak menanyakan keberadaanku? "Aku mengatakannya pun kakak tidak akan tahu. Untuk apa kakak bertanya?"

Terdengar gelak tawa pelan di sana. "Kau tahu? Sekarang aku ada di Kanada. Ketika aku sampai, aku heran saat mendapati rumahmu kosong. Hanya ada pembantumu saja."

Aku melebarkan sedikit mataku. Kakak ada di Kanada? Apa aku salah dengar? Memang, sejak masuk ke rumah sakit ini aku tak pulang sama sekali. Aku lebih baik memilih menemani Naruto dan juga anakku yang sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Kak." Tepisku.

"Buat apa aku berbohong?"

Aku menyendukan mataku. Kutatap wajah Naruto yang pucat itu. "Aku ada di rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang bernada khawatir itu. Aku mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Naruto ke arah jendela. Menatap langit sore yang hampir berwarna hitam itu.

"Naruto."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Lalu sambungan itu pada akhirnya terputus.

Aku tak perlu heran kenapa kakak bisa tahu rumahku di Kanada. Dulu, kakak pernah ke rumahku sebelumnya. Dia mengunjungiku dan Naruto. Sembari memberi kabar tentang ibu dan ayah. Kudengar kabar darinya, ibu lebih sering sakit-sakitan semenjak aku keluar.

Sedangkan ayah? Ia tetap berkeras hati tak mau mendengar kabar tentangku. Dan aku pun tak perlu repot-repot meminta ayah untuk menerimaku kembali. Karena aku sudah dibuang. Semenjak saat itu… aku tak tahu kabar mereka. Aku juga memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan Itachi setelah ia pulang dari tempatku.

Dan kuberharap, mereka baik-baik saja. Khususnya ibu…

Kembali aku menatap wajah Naruto. Tak ada pergerakan berarti darinya. Ia seperti orang tidur damai. Wajahnya pun seperti wajah orang tersenyum. Tak sadar bahwa aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Entah aku yang terlalu fokus menatap wajah Naruto atau memang aku tak menyadari dokter Tsunade masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku tersadar akan kehadirannya saat dia menepuk bahuku.

"Uchiha… ada kabar baik untukmu."

Aku menatapnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Anakmu sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menangis, cukup keras. Kami sampai kesusahan mengurusnya. Keadaannya juga sudah stabil, tapi kami tetap harus memantaunya."

Kulihat wajah dokter yang sudah dianggap nenek oleh Naruto kini tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat raut kelegaan di wajahnya. Aku yang mendengarnya pun turut senang. Dan kuharap… Naruto akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Aku menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto, sembari mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "Kau dengar itu, Naruto. Anak kita sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya? Apa kau tak ingin menggendongnya? Bangunlah…" aku berbisik lirih sembari mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya, Uchiha?"

Aku pun menatap wajah dokter itu. "Sebentar lagi… aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah… anakmu juga perlu perhatianmu, Uchiha."

Aku tersentak. Apa yang kulakukan? Anakku… anakku juga perlu perhatianku. Tapi… aku malah mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk bersama Naruto. Aku hampir melupakan bahwa anakku pun sedang mengalami masa kritis. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ayah macam apa aku ini?

"Sasuke…"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kamar yang terbuka. Di sana berdiri kakak bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tak kukenal. "Kakak…"

Setelahnya kakakku pun menghambur ke arahku. Ia memelukku, erat sekali. Dan akupun membalasnya. Aku merindukan sentuhan ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga."

"Jadi," pelukkan itu pun akhirnya dilepas, "ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Sejenak aku ragu untuk menjelaskannya. Aku tahu ini sangat tabu bagi orang awam mengenai laki-laki hamil. Tapi kurasa, otak jenius kakak bisa memahaminya.

"Naruto habis dioperasi. Dia melahirkan. Dan operasi adalah jalan satu-satunya. Hingga dia koma seperti ini."

"Apa?"

Inilah reaksi sebagian orang kalau mendengar tentang laki-laki yang hamil lalu melahirkan. Mereka hanya tidak percaya atau belum percaya, setidaknya harus ada bukti yang diperlihatkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Dan aku pun tahu bagaimana reaksi kakak. Maka dari itu pun aku menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal dimana Naruto menghilang dari rumah tanpa ada kabar. Lalu tiba-tiba pulang dengan membawa kabar yang bagi Uchiha sepertiku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Hingga naruto dikabarkan hamil dan berakhir di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma.

Kakak tidak berkata apa-apa setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Tapi dia malah beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Naruto. Kuperhatikan tingkahnya itu. Ia mengusap rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kakak.

"Kau adalah laki-laki hebat. Berani mengambil resiko seberat apapun demi orang yang kau sayangi. Meski nyawamu adalah taruhannya. Aku mengaku kalah darimu."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan kakak. Tak pernah sebelumnya kakak mengaku kalah pada orang lain, termasuk pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, dengan Naruto, padahal mereka tidak bertaruh apa-apa, kakak mengaku kalah.

"Naruto hebat. Kau beruntung memilikinya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan orang yang mengusap bahuku ini. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik, sama seperti ibu. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan aku pun membalasnya dengan senyum yang teramat tipis. Aku tak tahu siapa wanita ini. Yang jelas, wanita ini adalah wanita yang spesial bagi kakak.

"Sasuke, apa… kami bisa melihat anakmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku."

Astaga… aku hampir lupa dengan anakku sendiri. "Kalian boleh melihatnya." Dan aku pun mengantar mereka ke tempat anakku berada.

Semakin kami berjalan, maka semakin dekat pula kami menuju tempat anakku. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Aku tak tahu bayi siapa yang tengah menangis itu. Dan ketika kami masuk pun bayi itu tetap saja menangis, bahkan lebih keras.

Kulihat dokter Tsunade sibuk menenangkan bayi itu. Dia menggendong sambil mengayun pelan agar bayi itu berhenti menangis. Bukannya berhenti, malah tangisan itu semakin keras saja.

"Ada apa dengan cicitku ini? Berhentilah menangis, Sayang."

Cicit? Mungkinkah itu anakku?

Lalu dokter Tsunade itu pun menoleh ke arahku. "Astaga, Uchiha… anakmu sedari tadi belum berhenti menangis. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya."

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru pertama kali ini aku menjadi seorang ayah. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengurus bayi, apalagi bayi menangis.

"Umm… boleh aku mencoba menggendongnya?" Tiba-tiba saja wanita yang bersama kakak tadi mengajukan diri untuk mencoba menenangkan anakku. Oh… semoga dia bisa menolong.

"Tentu." Lalu dokter Tsunade pun menyerahkan anakku kepadanya. Dan dengan senang pula ia menerimanya. "Keponakkanku sayang, ini bibi, bibi Sakura. Sekarang berhentilah menangis…"

Aku mengeryitkan alis. Keponakkan? Bibi… Sakura? Aku pun melirik kakakku yang berdiri di sampingku. "Jadi… dia istrimu?"

Kakak pun terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir siapa?" aku hanya diam sembari memperhatikan wanita yang bernama Sakura itu menenangkan anakku.

Dan sepertinya dia tidak berhasil menenangkannya.

"Kenapa keponakkanku ini tidak bisa diam? Berhentilah menangis, Sayang…" Sakura pun mengusap lembut rambut anakku. Aku juga jadi khawatir mengapa anakku belum menghentikan tangisannya. "Kurasa dia membutuhkan orang tuanya."

Aku pun menyahutinya. "Tapi, kalian tahu sendiri Naruto—"

"Bukan Naruto yang kumaksud, Sasuke. Tapi kau—ayahnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku? Tapi, aku be—"

"Hanya menggendongnya saja, Sasuke, ada masalah?"

Aku ragu untuk menggendong anakku sendiri. Bukan, bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi aku ragu apakah aku bisa menenangkan anakku sendiri atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sakura menyerahkan dengan hati-hati anakku. Aku menerimanya dengan sigap. Dan ini adalah pertama kali aku menggendong anakku sendiri. Kuayunkan anakku pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Sayang, ini ayah. Berhentilah menangis…" ucapku sambil kukecup pipinya yang putih bersih itu. Lalu tanganku pun mengusap rambutnya.

Dan aku terkejut saat anakku berhenti menangis. Perlahan-lahan tangisan itu mereda. Ia mengeliat pelan sambil menguap kecil. Aku tak menyangka kepekaan anakku sangat tajam.

"Pantas saja daritadi tidak mau berhenti menangis. Dia ingin bersama ayahnya rupanya." Ucap dokter Tsunade. Ah… rupanya anakku ini ingin bersamaku?

"Kau sudah menjadi ayah, Sasuke." Kakak mendekatiku sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku hanya menatapnya sewot. Lalu ia pun ikut mengusap rambut anakku. "Bayi yang tampan dan juga manis. Sama seperti orang tuanya."

Aku kembali memperhatikan anakku. Ya… dia memang tampan sepertiku. Dan juga manis, seperti Naruto. Tak keberatan 'kan aku narsis sedikit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru saja mendengarkan cerita Sasuke saat aku dalam keadaan koma. Tak kusangka aku banyak merepotkan orang terlebih Sasuke. Dan aku pun merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa memasang tampang seperti itu?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk di hadapanku. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena sudah banyak merepotkan. Terlebih kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Kemudian ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutku. Aku tengah menikmati makan siangku. Ya, dengan bubur.

Aku menelan bubur yang kumakan. "Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, Sasuke." Setelah itu pun kami terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sasuke yang sibuk memberikanku makan, dan aku sibuk menerima suapan dari Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi terpikirkan sesuatu yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Lagi memikirkan sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke selalu bisa menebak apa yang sedang kulakukan meski aku hanya diam.

"Ceritakan padaku, kalau kau tak keberatan."

Mangkuk yang berisi bubur itupun tandas olehku. Sasuke memberikanku minum dan aku menerimanya sembari meneguknya sampai habis.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana cara bayi kita mendapatkan ASI? Kau tahu Sasuke kalau aku tidak memproduksi ASI." Akhirnya aku mengatakan juga apa yang menjadi pikiranku.

Kulihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengerut. Kupikir dia sedang memikirkan jalan keluar masalah ini. Ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Aku pernah membaca sebuah majalah kalau bayi yang tidak diberi ASI ada kemungkinan umurnya tidak panjang. Atau paling tidak pertumbuhannya terhambat. Dan aku tak mau anakku memilih pilihan itu.

"Kau benar. Aku… tak tahu."

Aku mendecih. "Berpikirlah, Sasuke. Gunakan otak jeniusmu." Aku heran kenapa ia mendadak tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Kemana otak jeniusnya itu?

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa wanita lain?"

"Wanita lain?" Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya wanita yang kita sewa itu memiliki penyakit? Apakah dengan menyewa wanita lain kesehatan anak kita terjamin?" aku berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Aku mengerang frustasi. Kuacak rambutku dengan gemas saking kesalnya.

Tunggu!

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pembicaraanku dengan Sakura tempo hari. Kurasa ini ide yang terbaik daripada ide yang diusulkan oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke, kurasa aku menemukan solusinya." Dia menatapku, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku berencana mengangkat Sakura jadi ibu asuh dari anak kita. Kurasa itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik daripada harus menyewa wanita lain."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memperhatikanku. Aku rasa dia tengah menimbang usulku tersebut.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu sahutan yang diberikan Sasuke berupa pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau… Sakura takkan bisa punya anak?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku bisa melihat dari matanya kalau ia sangat menyayangi anak kita. Jadi, kurasa usul ini bisa membuatnya merasa seperti mempunyai anak sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak takut kalau nantinya anak kita malah menganggap Sakura sebagai ibu kandungnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku takut? Takdir takkan pernah bisa berubah kalau aku yang melahirkannya."

Bisa kulihat ada senyum di wajah Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengusap rambutku lembut sembari mencium keningku dengan sayang. "Kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya."

Aku merasa senang kalau Sasuke menerima semua ini. "Terima kasih." Dan kembali Sasuke mengecupku. Bukan di keningku, melainkan di bibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyesap cairan bernama teh ini sambil duduk santai di beranda depan. Memandang langit sore begini memang terasa menenangkan. Apalagi di tambah dengan menghirup udara yang terasa segar ini. Hujan baru saja reda, menjadikan tanaman di hadapanku menggodaku dengan kesegarannya. Ditambah lagi wangi-wangi sedap yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Seakan meminta agar aku menyentuh mereka lalu memetiknya. Akan aku lakukan itu, tapi aku tak mau kalau sampai Naruto marah padaku hanya karena aku memetik salah satu bunga langka di depan. Tidak, terima kasih.

Kembali mataku dimanjakan oleh hijaunya pepohonan yang tumbuh. Begitu juga dengan rumput-rumput yang mulai tumbuh memanjang. Besok akan kupanggilkan tukang kebun untuk memangkasnya lebih pendek agar terlihat lebih indah. Hei, sejak kapan aku jadi perhatian dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan di depanku ini? Biasanya Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan semua tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu. Ketika kutanya kenapa alasannya memelihara tumbuhan yang langka itu, ia hanya menjawab agar ia bisa merasa seperti rumahnya sendiri di Jepang.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki menuju ke arahku. Tak perlu menengok aku pun tahu siapa itu. Meski tak lama bertemu, tapi aku masih bisa mengenalnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Hn. Duduk di bawah kakiku pun aku tak keberatan."

"Sialan kau, Sasuke. Kau semakin kurang ajar saja dengan kakakmu ini."

Aku diam saja. Tak menanggapi perkataan kakak. Aku lebih memilih menyesap kembali tehku ini sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus ke arahku. Berdua dengan sang kakak mengingatkanku pada momen di rumahku dulu. Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan sosok kedua orang tuaku. Seberapa pun aku tak peduli pada mereka, rasa sayang itu masih ada.

"Kakak…"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" aku sengaja tak memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu jelas. Tapi, kurasa kakak mengetahui apa maksudku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Aku sering mendapati ayah memandang fotomu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kukira ayah sudah membuangnya. Terakhir aku lihat, dia menurunkan semua foto-fotoku di dinding."

"Kau salah, Sasuke. Ayah hanya memindahkannya, bukan membuangnya." Terdengar helaan nafas kakak. "Kau rindu dengan mereka?"

Aku membuang wajahku ke samping. Enggan menatap wajah kakak. Aku tahu ia pasti akan menggodaku ujung-ujungnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ponsel canggih terpampang di hadapanku. Kakak yang menjulurkannya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat alis meminta penjelasan.

"Ambil dan hubungi mereka."

Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan kakak. Aku memandang ragu pada ponsel di hadapanku. Menerimanya atau kutolak saja?

"Jangan keras kepala begitu. Aku jamin mereka akan menerima panggilan darimu."

Pada akhirnya aku mengambil ponsel canggih itu. Aku tampak menimang-nimang untuk menghubunginya atau tidak. Tapi, sudahlah… toh ponsel ini ada di tanganku sendiri.

Aku mencari kontak nomor ibu di ponsel ini. Lebih baik menghubungi ibu saja dulu dan ayah belakangan.

Aku menempelkan ponsel itu ke telingaku. Sambil menunggu panggilan itu terhubung. Namun, gagal. Aku mendesah. Sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tersambung." Jawabku enteng sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada kakak.

"Cobalah lagi." Kakak menolak pengembalian ponsel ini. Dan aku menarik kembali tanganku lalu kembali menghubungi ibu. Dan tetap saja sambungan itu gagal.

"Tidak berhasil. Mungkin jaringannya jelek. Lain kali saja."

"Tidak. Coba lagi." kakak masih tetap bersikeras menyuruhku menghubunginya. Buat apa dihubungi kalau memang tidak dianggap sedari tadi?

Sedikit menjauhkan dari telinga saat panggilan tidak kunjung tersambung. Pasti kejadiannya sama seperti tadi. "Sudahlah. Tidak berha—"

'Halo?'

Perkataanku terputus saat akhirnya panggilan ini terhubung. Aku melirik kakak. "Berbicaralah." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

'Halo, Itachi?'

Ini… suara ibu, suara ibu yang akhirnya bisa kudengar.

'Siapa yang menelpon?' itu… suara ayah. Aku… tak sanggup menggerakkan bibir ini untuk menjawabnya.

'Itachi, tapi dia diam saja dari tadi. Halo, Itachi?' lagi, suara ibu memanggil. Aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Apakah lebih baik kumatikan saja? Tapi… aku ingin berbincang lebih banyak dengan ibu dan juga… ayah.

'Itachi, jawablah…'

"Halo, Ibu. Ini aku, Sasuke." Dan, ya, aku memilih untuk menjawabnya.

Dan di seberang sana, hanya ada keheningan. Aku tahu mungkin ibu terkejut mendengar suaraku. Aku sudah menyiap diri kalau saja ibu memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan ini.

"Kau… benar 'kah Sasuke?" Tidak. Ternyata ibu memilih untuk meneruskan panggilan ini.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku Sasuke. Dan kakak ada di Kanada, dia sedang berada di rumahku bersama istrinya, Sakura." Betapa rindunya aku mendengar suara ibu yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangis ibu di seberang sana. Sangat jelas sekali. Bahkan ibu mulai meracau memanggil namaku.

"Aku merindukan ibu dan… ayah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam dan sebentar lagi makan malam menjelang. Aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh Sakura dan juga para pembantuku. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang semenjak sore tadi. Tapi mereka bersikeras memilih untuk menginap agar bisa berlama-lama bersama anakku. Aku mengijinkannya. Suasana rumah jadi tambah ramai sekarang dan aku tak keberatan sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan kak Itachi, mereka memilih keluar sebentar. Sasuke meminta bantuan kak Itachi untuk masalah pekerjaannya. Kurasa mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mengingat hari sudah mulai mendung.

Aku pun memilih untuk mengunjungi anakku di kamarku. Sewaktu kutinggal, dia sudah tertidur lelap. Dan kuharap pun dia masih tetap tidur sampai sekarang.

Ketika aku memasuki kamarku, aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Sakura berada di sana. Dia sedang mengamati anakku. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan seandainya Sakura atau kak Itachi memasuki ruangan ini. Malahan aku sendiri menyuruhnya agar bisa melihat anakku.

Sakura juga sedikit terkejut atas ke datanganku. Dia buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan aku hanya melempar senyum ke arahnya sembari mendekati anakku yang sekarang berada di keranjangnya.

"Apa dia masih tidur?"

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ya, tadi dia sempat terbangun. Tapi sekarang tidur lagi."

Aku mendesah lega. "Syukurlah." Dan pada akhirnya kami pun terdiam.

Aku memilih untuk menatap anakku yang sudah tidur. Dia memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Yeah, dia memang anak Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan dia juga anakku.

Ah! Aku hampir lupa ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Sakura mengenai apa yang kubicarakan dengan Sasuke kemarin. Kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

"Sakura." Panggilku padanya.

Sakura pun menoleh kepadaku. "Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi anakku 'kan?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi keponakanku ini. Dia tidak pantas untuk dibenci."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau suka atau tidak dengan permintaanku ini. Tapi yang jelas, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Dan dia menyetujuinya."

Dia hanya memandang heran ke arahku. "Apa?"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Emm… begini. Kau tahu Sakura bahwa aku adalah laki-laki. Dan tentu aku tak bisa memproduksi ASI." Kutatap wajahnya yang memancarkan keseriusan. "Aku ingin kau yang menyusui anakku, dan… sekaligus menjadi ibu asuhnya."

Dan wajah cantiknya memancarkan keterkejutkan. Aku bisa menebak ekspresinya itu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut apabila dimintai hal seperti itu?

"Apa kau serius, Naruto?" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin menerimanya?" Aku berharap-harap cemas dengan keputusan Sakura. Aku sangat berharap dia menerima permintaanku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memelukku. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia memelukku seperti ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto. Aku akan sangat berbahagia sekali kalau aku bisa menjadi ibu asuhnya."

"Benar 'kah?" ucapku berbinar-binar. Sungguh aku senang mendengar keputusan Sakura yang menerima permintaanku ini. Bisa kurasakan kepalanya bergerak mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Lanjutku membalas pelukkannya.

"Tapi…" kami pun saling melepaskan jeratan pelukan ini, "kau juga tahu, Naruto kalau aku ini istri Itachi 'kan? Aku juga harus melayani Itachi sebagai istri. Kami tinggal di Jepang sedangkan kalian di Kanada. Jadi, kau tahu maksudku, Naruto."

Benar juga! Kenapa hal seperti ini terlupakan olehku? Aku juga tahu kalau Sakura bersama kak Itachi hanya sementara di sini sampai minggu depan. Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk tinggal beberapa bulan di sini bersama kak Itachi. Sementara kak Itachi sendiri memiliki perusahaan yang ia pimpin di Jepang. Apalagi itu adalah perusahaan besar.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Aku harus berpikir bagaimana jalan keluar semua ini. Apa aku bisa menyerahkan anakku kepada Sakura selama beberapa bulan ke depan dan tinggal di Jepang?

Tidak. Aku tak bisa berpisah dengan anakku. Tapi kalau aku sendiri yang tinggal di Jepang, itu juga tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan sama seperti kak Itachi, Sasuke juga punya perusahaan yang ia pimpin di sini.

"Apa aku dan Sasuke sementara ini tinggal di Jepang saja?" ucapku pelan. Tapi aku yakin Sakura mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak perlu." Kuangkat kepalaku hanya untuk memandang Sakura yang kini memasang senyum di bibirnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau Itachi akan berangkat ke kota lain untuk urusan bisnis bulan depan selama tiga atau empat bulan. Kurasa aku bisa meminta Itachi mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini sementara."

"Sungguh?" ternyata masih ada harapan. Memang tiga atau empat bulan adalah waktu yang singkat, tapi, kurasa aku dan Sasuke bisa pergi ke Jepang untuk bulan selanjutnya.

"Hmm." Gumamnya sambil mengangguk. Aku memeluknya. "Terima kasih."

"Tak apa, Naruto." Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku, bingung.

"Apa kau tak mengabari Tuan Minato tentang hal ini?"

"Tuan Minato? Kau kenal ayahku?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku cukup terkejut kalau Sakura mengenal ayahku. "Sebelum menikah dengan Itachi, dulunya aku adalah sekretaris ayahmu. Setelah menikah dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku. Tuan Minato pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia merindukan anaknya, yaitu kau, Naruto." Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan cerita. "Saat pertama kali berkunjung ke sini, aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu yang begitu mirip dengan Tuan Minato. Setelah aku bertanya dengan Sasuke, dia membenarkan kalau kau adalah anaknya Tuan Minato."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku memilih duduk di ranjangku sembari menghela nafas. Aku juga sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Sakura kalau ayah merindukanku. Apa aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami yang renggang ini?

"Apa aku bisa meminjam ponselmu?"

Aku tersentak beberapa saat. "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Aku pun merogoh kantong celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada ponselku.

Kuperhatikan dia tengah memencet sesuatu, lalu mendekatkannya di telinganya. Dan dia pun menunggu beberapa saat.

"Halo, Tuan Minato. Ini aku, Sakura."

Aku terbelalak. Tenggorokkanku juga tercekat. Dia menghubungi ayahku?

"Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Minato." Lalu ponsel itu diserahkannya padaku.

Aku memandang Sakura. Sirat matanya menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya dan menjawab telpon itu. Langsung saja aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan aku langsung mendapatkan plototan tajam dari Sakura. Dengan pasrah aku menerima ponsel itu.

'Halo?' itu suara ayah. Ingin aku akhiri saja panggilan ini. Namun rasanya sangat disayangkan sekali.

"Halo." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

'Ini dengan siapa?' tanya ayahku. Apakah aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur? Rasanya ingin berbohong saja. Tapi aku tak suka berbohong.

"Ini aku, Ayah. Naruto…" jawabku jujur pada akhirnya. Aku sudah pasrah seandainya tiba-tiba saja panggilan ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau Naruto, Anakku?" pada akhirnya dugaanku salah besar.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku… Naruto." Andai ayah ada di depanku, aku pasti akan langsung memeluknya. Aku sungguh merindukan ayahku dan tak lupa juga ibuku.

'Aku senang kau menelponku, Naruto. Ah, tidak. Sakura yang menelponku lalu menyerahkannya pada kau. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya yang sudah mau membiarkan kita saling berkomunikasi seperti ini.'

Aku melirik Sakura sambil tersenyum dan dia pun membalasnya. Aku juga akan berterima kasih dengannya.

'Kau tahu, Naruto? Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara denganmu, walaupun melalui ponsel saja. Aku merindukanmu, Anakku.'

Sedikit terharu saat ayah mengucapkan kata 'anakku' kepadaku. Ayah sudah menerimaku kembali. "Aku juga merindukan ayah."

…

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan malam kami. Suasana berubah menjadi sangat ramai. Padahal dulu, sebelum ada si cabang bayi, kami selalu makan berdua. Dan sekarang, meja makan di rumahku sudah terisi penuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura bersama sang suami—Uchiha Itachi dan juga beberapa pembantuku. Tak jarang kami berceloteh ria sambil menikmati hidangan makan malam kami. Dan tak jarang pula, akibat celotehan itu mengundang tawa.

Aku sangat senang dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku sangat jarang mendapatkannya. Andai saja orang tuaku dan juga Sasuke bisa hadir di meja makan ini, pasti akan tambah menyenangkan.

Ah, berbicara mengenai orang tua, aku baru saja berbicara dengan orang tuaku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku bahagia ternyata ayah sudah tak marah lagi denganku. Dan juga ayah telah menerimaku lagi setelah beberapa tahun 'membuangku'. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama aku di sini. Tak lupa menceritakan perihal kehamilanku dan juga bayiku. Awalnya ayah kaget dan sempat marah, mengingat resiko yang kuambil cukup besar. Tapi pada akhirnya, ayah ingin sekali melihat cucunya. Rasanya kalau begini, aku bisa pulang ke Jepang tanpa perlu beresah hati.

Aku hampir saja menyelesaikan makan malamku ketika aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tentu aku tahu siapa yang menangis—anakku. Segera kutinggalkan makan malamku di atas meja dan menuju ke kamar. Ketika kutengok ke dalam keranjang itu, ternyata dia sudah bangun. Segera kugendong saja dia dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Kulihat Sasuke juga menghampiriku. Aku juga tak yakin dia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Kulemparkan senyum ke arahnya. "Tidak. Hanya terbangun saja."

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan." Sasuke berubah sedikit posesif semenjak aku melahirkan. Tak apa menurutku, aku jadi merasa terlindungi. "Perlu bantuan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak bernafsu lagi." sedikit terkekeh aku menanggapinya. Dan dia pun mengabaikannya, memilih untuk duduk bersandar di sofa. Dan aku mengikutinya.

Kutatap wajah anakku yang kini berhenti menangis. Dia mengeliat sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terbuka. Benar kata Sasuke tempo dulu yang mengatakan bahwa anakku memiliki bola mata berwarna biru. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya. Bukan yang pertama kali, memang, tetap saja aku menyukai warna matanya. dia memiliki mata lebih indah dari yang aku punya.

"Rupanya kalian di sini." kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat kak Itachi yang kini berjalan menuju arah kami. "Tidak melanjutkan makan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang. Sedangkan Sasuke—" aku meliriknya yang sedang memasang wajah bosan, "—malas katanya."

"Lalu, ada apa dengan keponakkanku itu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya terbangun. Kurasa dia akan tidur sebentar lagi." ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ini tehnya." Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur Sakura datang dengan membawa segelas teh hangat. Dia memberikannya pada kak Itachi yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Lalu Sakura menatap kami berdua. "Apa kalian ingin sesuatu? Biar aku membuatnya."

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa Sasuke yang memerlukannya." Aku meliriknya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Mengenai keponakkanku, apa kalian sudah memberinya nama?"

Nama? Ah, memang aku sudah memikirkannya. Tapi kurasa Sasuke yang berhak memberi nama anak kami.

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang. "Aku memang sudah memikirkannya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke yang berhak menamainya."

"Kenapa aku? Sebenarnya kau yang berhak atas itu, Dobe."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Begitu 'kah?" aku memandang anakku yang perlahan mulai tertidur. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberinya nama Akemi, Uchiha Akemi." Kukecup pipi kanan anakku itu. Lalu setelahnya aku menatap mereka. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Akemi? Senja?" aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. "Nama yang bagus. Seperti penggabungan dari kalian berdua."

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi menimpali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" aku berharap dia menyukai nama yang aku beri.

"Bagus. Aku menyukainya."

Selanjutnya kusunggingkan senyum untuk mereka. "Mulai sekarang panggillah dia dengan nama Akemi."

"Kukira kau akan menamainya Akuma, Naruto." Ucap kak Itachi dengan tawa pelan.

"Kak Itachi mau melihat anakku jadi iblis?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hanya bercanda, Naruto." Dan gelak tawa pun memenuhi ruangan ini.

…

Sasuke memagut bibirku di tengah keremangan dalam kamar kami. Lidahnya berusaha untuk memasuki area perasaku. Kubuka saja dan membiarkannya menjelajahi apa yang ia inginkan. Tak kupedulikan seandainya ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh rasa dalam mulutku. Karena bagaimanapun, aku adalah miliknya secara sah.

Nafas kami memburu saat apa yang kami lakukan semakin liar. Aku berusaha mengambil pasokan nafasku. Tapi Sasuke merebut semua yang kuinginkan. Ia rakus, kuakui itu. Tapi ini tak membuatku berkecil hati.

Aku melepaskan pagutan itu saat aku sudah benar-benar di ambang batas. Segera kuhirup udara sebanyak yang aku inginkan. Saliva kami saling menempel di masing-masing bibir kami. Dan Sasuke masih saja berada di atasku.

Ketika ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya, buru-buru aku menahan dadanya. "Tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Dobe?" ujarnya sedikit kesal dengan penahananku.

"Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya sembari menatap tepat ke mataku. "Hari sabtu. Ada masalah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Berfikirlah, Sasuke. Masa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" ucapku sedikit kesal. Aku saja ingat, masa dia tidak ingat sama sekali? Kemana saja otaknya itu selama ini?

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Sangat."

"Walaupun spesial, kurasa itu tak penting." Sasuke kembali ingin mencumbuku. Tapi lagi-lagi kutahan dadanya.

"Kalau kau tak mengingatnya, aku tak akan melayanimu."

Aku menampakkan seringaianku padanya. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Biar tahu rasa dia.

"Ok, Dobe. Aku menyerah."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Kalau begini, dia akan tetap memaksaku untuk melayaninya. Belum apa-apa sudah menyerah. Dasar payah!

Lalu aku pun memegang dua sisi wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kau hari ini ulang tahun, Sayang. Kenapa kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri, hm?"

Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya sembari memijit kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri."

"Jadi, menurutmu ini tak penting?" ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau bersamamu, ulang tahunku pun jadi tidak penting." Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Menjadikan wajah kami semakin dekat. Nafasnya yang hangat itu menerpa wajahku. "Jadi… boleh kuminta kadonya?"

Dan aku tahu kado apa yang dimaksud. "Silahkan diambil, Tuan Uchiha."

Ia menyeringai sambil mengecupku. Lalu semakin lama, ia semakin beringas saja melumat habis bibirku. Sebelum itu terjadi lebih lama, kujauhkan wajahnya dan menahannya. Kemudian aku membalikkan posisinya.

"Kali ini, biar aku yang memanjamu. Ok?"

Kupastikan mala mini kau akan terbuai dengan permainanku sendiri.

**FIN**

_**Happy birthday, Uchiha Sasuke! Maaf telat sehari -_-**_

_**Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga, meski akhirannya rada gimana gitu nga dilanjutin (ˇЗˇ)**_

_**Untuk nama anak Sasuke dan Naruto, pas aku search gitu di mbah google, nemu kata Akemi yang artinya senja. Aku langsung jatuh cinta ama tuh nama. Apalagi senja itu kan campuran antara siang dan malam, cocok aja gitu sama Sasuke dan Naruto.**_

_**Ciri fisiknya, aku baru nyadar fisiknya itu mirip Ciel Phantomhive. Apalagi ibunya Ciel itu ciri fisiknya hampir sama kaya Naruto, sama kaya ayahnya yang mirip Sasuke. Kebetulan banget gitu.**_

_**Special thanks for:**_

**gekikara lau****, ****nii'aR-chi Lie Viathan****, ****sn41, ****ttixz lone cone bebe****, ****Garlosivitia Berylalexis****, ****Uzumaki Arisa****, ****OchiCassiJump, ****Ira Julian****, ****sasunaru4ever, ****ukkychan****, ****Shiki Raven-Sakuraii****, ****Akai no Tsubasa****, ****Fujita Hoshiko****, ****Lasanaru, ****Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru****, ****Rosanaru, ****Uchizuki no Renmay****, ****zee rasetsu, upa upa, Weichii, ****Namikaze Reisen****, ****Artemisaish****, ****Versiera Shie Chibie****, ****akira phantomhive, ****Chiho Nanoyuki****, ****chy Karin, Yashina Uzumaki, ****Assassin Cross****, ****yamada dita-chan****, trus buat yang nga pake nama. Dan nga lupa juga buat yang dah ngefave sama alertnya. :3**

_**Review lagi?**_

_**Oh ya, kalau aku bikin fic tentang J Law ama Kirio, kira-kira ada yang baca nga ya? O.o**_


End file.
